Between the Scenes - Act 2
by Princess Regia Al
Summary: A sequel to "Between the Scenes - Act 1". Curious about what happened between the scenes of Act 2? Read to find out!
1. What I'd Miss?

"Thank you for letting me rest. Now, I can continue the story."

* * *

Jefferson, with a smile on his face, looked to the sea. Finally, he was on his way home. Although, he did consider France to be his second home. It didn't matter, he would be back soon, or so he thought.

Martha "Patsy" Jefferson, although a dutiful daughter, couldn't bare to look at her father. So she and her sister found themselves near the side of the ship, looking out to sea.

"Are we there yet?" Polly asked.

"It's only been two hours since we left." Patsy answered.

"Oh." Polly answered. "How long will it take again?"

"A few days."

Polly groaned. The trip to France had been exciting, boring and exhausting. She was already dreading the long trip.

"Don't worry," Patsy tried to reassure her sister, "there are plenty of things to do to pass the time."

"I don't wanna look at clouds." Polly complained.

"But, there are so many interesting things to look at." Patsy stated, trying to get the girl interested, "For instance, I see a…" She stared hard at the cloud shapes, "a woman dancing."

"Where?" Polly asked, fully interested.

Patsy pointed at the cloud, "There."

Polly stared at it, then she exclaimed, "I see it!"

Then the two played cloud game, a game which you are all very familiar with.

They were interrupted when Sally and her brother James neared them.

"May we join?" the pregnant Sally asked.

"Sure!" Polly answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Patsy asked. She still couldn't believe that the two would go back to slavery, especially Sally. To go back to a man who wanted only you to satisfy his lust. She would be perfectly fine in France, even if the situation turned worse, she could always leave and reinvent herself. She could claim to be a widow, or that the child was her sibling. Sally wasn't the best at lying, but she could practice. And besides, she would have her brother beside her, and there was always the option of having the child be raised in a monastery or nunnery, or by simply having the child being adopted.

"I was getting bored." Sally answered, "Besides, I have you three to look after me should anything happen."

Polly smiled, and was happy to let her join. Patsy on the other hand, faked a smile. She wasn't sure about Sally and James joining, but she wanted to be polite. (Yes my dears, there are a lot of men named James in this story. It was and is a very popular boy's name.) As the trip went on, Patsy and Sally, who were once very close, began to drift apart.

* * *

Washington's Inaugural Ball was special. It was the first Presidential Ball ever. Martha Washington wore a beautiful gown, which you can see images of online. She, as is one of the duties of the First Lady, was the hostess. Of course Alexander and Eliza were there, and danced the night away. Eliza even managed to have a dance with George Washington himself.

Among the honored guests, was Angelica Schuyler Church. She had made a visit to her home country by herself to see the historical event, which very much pleased her family and Alexander. Although, Angelica was very annoyed with Thomas Jefferson. The lustful man very much wanted to share a bed with the woman who could enchant and charm anyone.

* * *

Jefferson arrived in Monticello. He loved his home, which he had built and re-built over the last two decades. And although he planned to only stay in the US for a short time, the self-taught architect planned to continue working on his house. He had been working on it since 1769.

As soon as he entered his office, he noticed a letter on his desk. Sally was nearby, as he planned on adding a special space for her and her children near his bedroom. He handed her the letter, "Sally be a lamb darlin', won'tch open it?" He had other things to do.

Sally did as she was told, and Jefferson was happy when he read it. He was going to be the US's first Secretary of State. He soon left for New York.

When he arrived, he met with his friend James Madison, who as you remember, was watching Jefferson's nephews. Madison, being the friend he was, spent all night getting his friend up to speed. Later, the two would be invited to a dinner party hosted by the Hamiltons. During the party, Alexander and Jefferson talked about the former's plan to solve the nation's debt, which Jefferson seemed to have a good understanding of.


	2. The Nation's Debt

Washington opened his first Cabinet Meeting. "Gentlemen, Vice President John Adams sends his regards. He won't be joining us. He had to be home in Massachusetts for family reasons."

"Tell him to stay home!" Madison yelled.

"He can do the same amount from there!" Alexander delightfully added.

Washington rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, settle down! Now, The issue on the table Secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debt and establish a national bank  
Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir."

Jefferson, with a smile, went to the center of the room and said his speech: "Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness; We fought for these ideals we shouldn't settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em, don't act surprised, you guys, 'cause I wrote 'em!" The room cheered him on. Then he side covered his mouth and said, "Ow." Then he continued on as normal, "But Hamilton forgets, his plan would have the government assume state's debts. Now, place your bets as to who that benefits? The very seat of government where Hamilton sits."

"Not true!" Alexander yelled.

"Oh, if the shoe fits, wear it." Jefferson retorted, "If New York's in debt why should Virginia bear it? Uh, our debts are paid, I'm afraid, don't tax the South 'cause we got it made in the shade. In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground. We create, you just wanna move our money around." Then he grabbed the plan, and showed it to the others, "This financial plan is an outrageous demand, and it's too many damn pages for any man to understand!" Jefferson then dropped it on the table. He did understand it, at least in part, but he was trying to vilify Alexander. Then he turned to his fellow Cabinet members, "Stand with me in the land of the free and pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy." Then he stared Alexander dead in the eyes, "Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky. Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky."

The others talked among themselves. The government needed money sure, and being drunk isn't good, but no one liked having to pay more for things that seemed like a natural drink. Although, whisky should _never_ be a part of one's daily diet. No matter how contaminated the drinking water is. Unless you add a little to distill the water, but only a little. Anyway, since whiskey is fairly easy to make, all you do is distill grain, but you better not make it yourselves, the farmers had turned their surplus grain into the popular drink. In fact, they had even started using it as currency, and a way to get out of paying taxes. There was also the fact that whiskey is lighter than grain, and thus, is easier to transport. And my dears, when loopholes are removed, the people who exploit them get really angry. And I expect that you all, especially the co-ed and girl twins, take this to heart. As when you four get older, you'll have to deal with these things. Well, they've already taken it to heart, right? I thought so, now back to the story.

"Thank you, Secretary Jefferson." Washington stated, trying to restore order, "Secretary Hamilton, your response."

Hamilton got up to the center of the room. "Thomas, that was a real nice declaration. Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation. Would you like to join us," Then Alexander pranced around the room while he spoke to mock the man, "or stay mellow, doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?" He then went back to normal, "If we assume the debts, the union gets new line of credit, a financial diuretic. How do you not get it, if we're aggressive and competitive, the union gets a boost, you'd rather give it a sedative? A civics lesson from a slaver, hey neighbor, Your debts are paid 'cause you don't pay for labor!" Then he mocked Jefferson, "'We plant seeds in the South. We create.' Yeah, keep ranting. We know who's really doing the planting."

"Oh!" The other secretaries gasp. They couldn't believe that this young man was standing up to the powerful and respected Jefferson like that. He was calling him out, and they kinda liked it.

Hamilton continued, "And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment, don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it! You think I'm frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench! While you were off getting high with the French!" Then he turned to the others, "Thomas Jefferson, always hesitant with the President. Reticent there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison!" Then he turned to his former close friend, who was suffering from some sort of illness, probably a form of anxiety (Yes like Grandma), "Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine! Damn, you're in worse shape than the national debt is in!" Then he turned his attention to both Madison and Jefferson, "Sittin' there useless as two shits! Hey, turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!"

Washington immediately stepped in to calm Alexander down. "Excuse me." He turned to Madison and Jefferson, "Madison, Jefferson, take a walk." He turned to Alexander, "Hamilton, take a walk." He said to the men in the room, "We'll reconvene after a brief recess." He turned back to former aide-de-camp, "Hamilton?"

"Sir?" Alexander answered.

"A word." Washington glared, like a reprimanding father. He then lead them to a side room.

As Alexander and Washington were leaving, Jefferson and Madison stopped him. "You don't have the votes!" Madison rubbed in.

"You don't have the votes!" Madison repeated, this time with Jefferson joining in. Then Jefferson laughed in Alexander's face. Then the two men teased in unison again, "You're gonna need congressional approval and you don't have the votes."

With a smug smirk, Jefferson added, "Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder."

"Why he even brings the thunder…" Madison added as they walked away.

Alexander finally joined Washington.

"You wanna pull yourself together?" Washington reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather." Alexander answered.

"Young man, I'm from Virginia, so watch your mouth." Washington reprimanded. He had stopped calling Alexander "son", but he still acted as a father to the younger man.

Angry, Alexander retorted, "So we let Congress get held hostage by the South."

"You need the votes." Washington told him.

"No, we need bold strokes." Alexander replied, "We need this plan." He was convinced that his plan was what the country needed, and if an Excitative order was needed, then so be it.

Washington, being wiser, shot back, "No, you need to convince more folks."

"James Madison won't talk to me," Alexander replied, "that's a nonstarter." The two had been very close friends, but after they completed the Federalist Papers, they started to fall out due to a mix of not enough chemistry and Jefferson.

Washington sternly looked him in the eye, "Winning was easy, young man. Governing's harder."

Alexander remembering him using similar words during the war, shot back, "They're being intransigent." There was no way Jefferson was changing his views, and it was highly unlikely Madison would change them again.

"You have to find a compromise." Washington ordered.

"But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine!" Alexander childishly complained.

"Convince them otherwise!" Washington ordered. He knew that compromise was the only way to get things done, life had taught him well.

"And what happens if I don't get congressional approval?" Alexander asked as he crossed his arms.

"I imagine they'll call for your removal." Washington said all too seriously.

This got Alexander truly scared. He could handle insults and scolds, but losing his job, the thing he worked so hard for, "Sir—" He got out.

"Figure it out, Alexander." Washington interjected, he was tired of the man being obnoxious and belligerent and his certainty that being right is all that matters. But he knew, given enough time, Hamilton would figure it out. "That's an order from your commander." Then he left.

Hamilton remembered his time in service. And of the fight the two had before Alexander left to be home with his wife and in-laws. He needed help, and a bigger wake-up call.

* * *

Alexander walked into Robinson's tavern. He had become a frequent customer there, but he didn't drink much. He didn't really like alcohol, but at the time, it was usually safer than water. He only really went there to talk to Caroline and Mulligan, so a drink or two was all he needed to spend hours there.

He greeted the servers and other customers as he sat at his usual spot. He remembered fondly the day he met Laurens, Lafayette and Mulligan there all those years ago. Oh how he missed those days, and Laurens and Lafayette. But he had their portraits, and he did write Lafayette as often as he could. And, there were times he could feel Lauren's ghost.

When he sat down, Artie greeted him. "Afternoon, Hamilton."

"Afternoon, Hoodson." Alexander greeted with a smile, "Any news today?"

"I met my brother-in-law." Artie answered.

"Really?" Alexander knew how hard Artie's wife, Gwendolyn as you might recall, had had it. She was a former slave who's master's daughter had allowed her to escape.

"Yeah, he finally made it here." Artie answered, "Came in this morning looking for Gwendy. He looks a lot like her."

"Where's he staying?"

"With us." Artie answered, "We have room."

Then Caroline neared them. "Afternoon Zander."

"Afternoon Carol." Alexander greeted, "Did you hear the news about Hoodson's brother-in-law?"

"Of course. Artie tells me nearly everything." Then she turned to him and cheekily asked, "Right?"

"Right."

"So, are you at liberty to discuss your day?" Caroline asked Alexander.

"I can say this." Alexander answered, "Jefferson's a jerk."

"Because he broke up your friendship with Madison?" Carol asked.

"I'm over that." Alexander answered.

"You sure?" Carol knew her friends well.

"Yes!" Alexander cried. Carol gave him a look. "I don't hold on to grudges. Anymore."

"So you've forgiven Lee?" Carol asked.

"Not completely." Alexander answered, then wanting to change the subject he asked, "Can I get a drink?"

"Usual?" Artie asked.

"Yes." Then Alexander placed the money on the counter as Artie got his drink.

"So what else happened?" Caroline asked.

"I tried pushing my financial plan."

"Let me guess, it didn't go well."

"Yes. Jefferson's fault." Artie gave Alexander his drink. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Then he went to serve the other customers.

"What happened?" Carol asked, she was very intrigued.

"Well, at the dinner party, Jefferson seemed to perfectly understand the plan. He even seemed to be in favor of it." He took a sip, "But today, he was all, 'This is terrible. No one can understand this, and it'll make the government too big.' Jerk."

"That's people for ya." Carol replied as she shook her head. "Remember the war?"

"Don't get me started." Alexander groaned.

Carol chuckled, then she asked, "Have you tried changing their minds?"

"Yes. But nothing's working."

"You were being obnoxious, weren't you?"

"I'm not obnoxious!"

"Zander, I know you. You can be like that."

"So? I might _appear_ to be like that, but, what's one to do if they're the only one with the solution?"

"Try compromising."

"There's only so much I can give up. Our country _needs_ this!"

"Then try a different angle." Carol suggested. She put her hand on his shoulder in support, "I know you can do it."

"Yeah but it's hard."

Carol raised her eyebrow, "For you?"

"I thought you knew me." Alexander teased.

"I do." Caroline replied, "That's why I know you can do this. Just take your time, and don't act like you know everything."

"That's going to be hard."

"I know."

* * *

Alexander groaned. No matter what he did, he couldn't get his financial plan through. He tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. He even tried the advice Burr gave him all those years ago. "Talk less, smile more."

Finally, there came the closed door dinner with Madison and Jefferson. It was held in Jefferson's rented house, that way it could be privet, and so Jefferson could have more evidence to support his claims that he pulled the strings to get the plan through.

There were a lot of people, especially Burr, as you're well aware, who weren't very pleased with this. Although the economic capital would remain in the abolitionist friendly New York City, the Nation's Capital would be in the slave-friendly South. Burr was both angered and in awe of his friend's cunning and manipulation. It was inspiring, and a wake up call. Burr wanted more, he wanted to be in charge.


	3. The Summer of 1791

Hamilton's debt plan was passed, but enforcing it was another matter entirely. As Jefferson had warned, the farmers of western Pennsylvania had started a rebellion against the new taxes.

One day, Washington called his Treasury Secretary to his office.

"I hope you're happy." Washington glared.

"Sir, is this about the Whiskey Rebellion in western Pennsylvania?" Hamilton asked.

"You could've given me a word of warning." Washington had no idea until that very day, even though Hamilton seemed to already know about it.

"Because it is your Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson who has been agitating these men to rebellion!" Hamilton stated, the people would've fine if Jefferson, Madison and Burr hadn't been spreading rumors.

Washington grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his desk. "This is expensive stuff." Before the whiskey tax, the drink had been fairly cheap.

"The whiskey tax is very unpopular, but necessary, sir."

"I know that," Washington replied, "but open rebellion?"

"So what are you going to do about that?" Alexander asked, he had an idea, but wanted to hear the President's answer.

"I have a plan, but it's risky." Washington answered.

"What's your plan, sir?"

Washington went to his old uniform, the one he wore during the war. "If I still fit into this thing—"

"What?" Hamilton couldn't believe it, he was actually going to put down the rebellion himself.

"We're gonna turn around and win this thing!" Washington said as he put the uniform on.

"One last ride—" Washington and Hamilton singsoned together.

"Let's show these hellions!" Washington exclaimed, "I'm gonna need you by my side." He viewed the rebellion as a test to the nation's federal authority. The nation was in need, and he was needed to help it. There were only 800 people in the rebellion anyway. The federal government had access to a much larger force.

**OOO**

Hamilton was on leave, and was staying in a rented house in Philadelphia. Oh, the U.S. Capital had moved by this point. Philly was the temporary Capital while D.C. was being built.

He knew he had too much on his plate to join his family in Albany, but he was starting to regret it. He was in a desperate need of a break, but he couldn't get one. He had so much to do, he couldn't stop. He hadn't slept in a week, he was weak. Oh how he missed Eliza and Angelica, they would keep him line. Caroline would too, but she was all the way in New York.

Then one day, a beautiful and bruised woman named Mariah Reynolds knocked on the Hamilton's door. She said, "I know you are a man of honor. I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone."

"Is something bothering you?" Alexander asked, feeling very concerned for the blonde bombshell before him, who had clearly been abused.

Mariah answered, "My husband's doin' me wrong. Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me… Suddenly he took our daughter and is up and gone. I don't have the means to go on."

Hamilton, feeling sorry for the respectful women, offered her a loan and to walk her home. He couldn't turn away from a damsel-in-distress.

"You're too kind, sir."

He gave her $30. Back then my dears, $30 was like having $750. I know, a lot. Mariah only lived a block away, it was a four minute walk. When they reached her house, Hamilton said, "Well, I should head back home."

Then, Mariah's face turned red, she lead him to her bed, let her legs spread and said: "Stay?"

"Hey…" Alexander said as he started to back away.

"Hey…" Mariah replied. She was a little anxious about the plan, but she had to go through with it. She'd made it this far.

Alexander, who was already under enough stress, began to pray: _Lord, show me how to say 'no' to this. I don't know how to say 'no' to this." _Then he thought, _"But my God, she looks so helpless. And her body's saying, 'Hell, yes.'"_

"Whoa…" Mariah wailed as she sultry neared the man.

_"Nooo, show me how to say 'no' to this." _Alexander thought, _"I don't know how to say 'no' to this."_ Alexander was trying to go, but then Mariah's mouth was on his and he didn't say "no". Perhaps he really did want to stay, but he knew it was wrong, and he was under a lot of stress, and had little sleep. Remember my dears, your brain needs at least eight hours of sleep to work properly, and brains don't do well under pressure. When he left, he felt ashamed and regretful. He kept on trying to stop the affair, but he couldn't. Mariah always found a way to pull him back in, she knew his weaknesses.

**OOO**

Eliza and Angelica were wondering the gardens of their childhood home. Eliza took out from her pocket, a mini portrait she kept of her husband. She loved his eyes. _"Helpless!"_ She thought, _"I look into your eyes, and sky's the limit. I'm helpless!"_

Angelica's thoughts turned to her brother-in-law. _"Will he ever be satisfied? He will never be satisfied."_

**OOO**

One day, Alexander received a letter from James Reynolds. It said:

_"Its true its in your power to do a great deal for me, but its out of your power to do any thing that will Restore to me my Happiness again for if you should give me all you possess would not do it. god knowes I love the woman and wish every blessing may attend her, you have bin the Cause of Winning her love, and I Dont think I Can be Reconciled to live with Her, when I know I hant her love. now Sir I have Considered on the matter Serously. I have this preposial to make to you. give me the Sum Of thousand dollars and I will leve the town and take my daughter with me and go where my Friend Shant here from me and leve her to Yourself to do for her as you thing proper. I hope you wont think my request is in a view of making Me Satisfaction for the injury done me. for there is nothing that you Can do will compensate for it."_

Which, translated into modern semi-proper English is: _"Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth, in the pockets of people like me: down on their luck. You see, that was my wife who you decided to fuck. Uh-oh! You made the wrong would-be sucker a cuckold! So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled! And hey, you can keep seein' my whore wife, if the price is right: if not I'm telling your wife."_

Alexander also received a letter from Mariah: _"I have not tim to tell you the cause of my present troubles only that Mr. has rote you this morning and I know not wether you have got the letter or not and he has swore that If you do not answer It or If he dose not se or hear from you to day he will write Mrs. Hamilton he has just Gone oute and I am a Lone I think you had better come here one moment that you May know the Cause then you will the better know how to act Oh my God I feel more for you than myself and wish I had never been born to give you so mutch unhappiness do not rite to him no not a Line but come here soon do not send or leave any thing in his power."_

Alexander hid the letter and ran to Mariah's place. When he got there, he screamed, "How could you?!" in her face. She had told him that she was mending her relationship with her husband, but promised she wouldn't tell him of the affair.

"No, sir!" Mariah, who was half dressed and looking pathetic, exclaimed. She didn't want him mad at her, he was one of the few men who treated her with respect. "Please don't go, sir!" All she wanted was happiness for herself and her daughter Susan.

"So was you're whole story a set-up?" Hamilton asked.

"I don't know about any letter!" Mariah replied, which is obviously a lie. One, Alexander didn't mention a letter to her. Two, in the letter she wrote to him, in her own handwriting, she said her husband wrote to him. She started to cry.

"Stop crying. Goddamnit, get up!" Hamilton ordered. He seemed harsh, angry, embarrassed and uncertain. He felt betrayed and set-up, he also didn't know what to do with a crying woman.

"I didn't know any better!" the 23-year-old Mariah told him. She had married when she was 15, and was still a bit naive.

"I am ruined…" Alexander thought aloud. If word got out about the affair, then his legacy and public image would be tarnished. There was also the ruin it would do to his family and marriage, but he wasn't really thinking about that.

"Please don't leave me with him, I'm helpless." Mariah pleaded. Sure James had promised to treat her better, but there was always the possibility that he would go back on his word. Again.

"I am helpless." Hamilton said, "How could I do this?" He had ruined himself, and he knew he would break Eliza's heart. Not to mention, he would face Caroline and Angelica's wrath. And he had seen the former in combat.

"Just give him what he wants and you can have me." Mariah said, her feelings for him were more than she had for her husband, who had offered to make her Hamilton's slave, which he of course denied.

"I don't want you." Alexander told her. He told her that before, but Mariah knew how to get to him.

"Whatever you want." Mariah said.

"I don't want you." Alexander said again.

"If you pay," Mariah began.

"I don't…" Alexander started,

"You can stay!" Mariah finished, cutting him off, "Tonight."

Hamilton froze in place. _"Lord, show me how to say 'no' to this."_ Alexander prayed again, _"I don't know how to say 'no' to this. 'Cause the situation's helpless. And her body's screaming, "Hell, yes."_ He knew what the right thing to do was, but he was finding it hard to do. Sure, he was no stranger to being out of control, but those were times when he was full of confidence, and his case could easily be argued for.

Mariah clasped his hands and put them around her. "How can you say 'no' to this?"

_"No, show me how to say 'no' to this?" _Hamilton thought/prayed. He couldn't break Eliza's heart. Mariah gave him her sexy stare, entrapping him again. "How can I say 'no' to this?" He thought aloud, "There is nowhere I can go." _"Go, go." _His head told him.

Then her body was on his, and he didn't say, "No." The affair continued again, with kisses and tender touches.

James Reynolds entered the room, he held back a young 6-year-old girl who was wearing one of Angie's outgrown dresses. She was their daughter, Susan. "So?" He asked.

Hamilton reached into his pocket and pulled out a check for $1,000 and handed it to him. "Nobody needs to know." He told him.

James grinned a smug grin, and let go of his daughter, who immediately ran to her mother. Mariah held the girl tightly, for her husband controlled their interactions. My dears, you don't know this yet, but there is something powerful about the bond between a parent and their child. The closet thing you'll experience until you're older, is the sibling bond. Trust me, it's just as powerful, or slightly less, or slightly more. But it's the next best thing regardless.

Finally, in June 1792 he was able to perfectly end the affair. Although James did a good job at trying to keep it going for financial gain. Yes he is a jerkwad, and defiantly worse than Jefferson. At least he didn't pimp out his wife. And Reynolds did that with multiple men. Well, he pimped out Mariah _to_ multiple men.


	4. Bad Things

Lafayette knew things were getting worse. He had tried his hardest for years to bring freedom to France, and yet, only chaos came. This is probably because France had no real leader to replace the old order. You'll learn all about this when you're older.

The royal family had been imprisoned, and Lafayette, being Head of the National Guard, was put in charge over them. He was effectively their prison warden. He did his best to keep them comfortable, yet in-line, which made him popular with the public, but then when the royal family managed to escape, he was marked a traitor. No matter what the hero did, the extremists and mob wouldn't listen.

Lafayette had repaired the lock to the letterbox he kept Caroline's letters in, but he feared it could be broken into. If those letters got out, it could spell disaster for him and the Robinsons. He thought of burning them, but he couldn't bring himself to.

OOO

"Father, you wanted to see me?" Georges asked as he entered his father's room.

"Yes." Lafayette answered. Then he got up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "You know well about the public's opinion of me."

"The public is dumb." Georges replied.

"Be that as it may," Lafayette replied, "it's still dangerous. A mob could come after me any day now. And they'll surely come after you, your sisters and mother."

Georges was scared. He had seen some of the beheadings and the mob's actions.

"Don't be scared." Lafayette told him, "But I want you to be prepared. If anything should happen, I want you to flee. Your tutor Frestrel will take care of you. But if he can't, remember what we taught you."

"I will Father." Georges replied, trying to be brave.

"Your sisters should be fine, because they're female. But you, you pose a threat to the mob." Lafayette hugged his scared son. "I've written letters of introduction for you, in case you need them. There is a woman in England, Mrs. Angelica Church, a great friend of mine, who can take you in. In America, there is the President, George Washington, who you're named after; his Secretary of State, Thomas Jefferson, remember him?"

Georges nodded.

"Good. There's also the Secretary of the Treasury, Alexander Hamilton. He's one of my best friends, he'll undoubtedly take you in. There's also a tavern in New York City, Robinson's Tavern. I know the family there, the eldest daughter, Mrs. Caroline Robinson is also dear friend to me."

"Ok Father." Georges replied. He was still scared, but at least he had a plan.

Lafayette went to his desk and grabbed the letters. "These are your letters." Then he grabbed a key and Caroline's box. "And these are objects that should never be found or discovered." He handed the items to his son. "If you find yourself in America, please give the box and key to Mrs. Robinson. Make sure the only ones who touch them are the Hamiltons and the Robinsons. And the Washingtons and Mrs. Church."

"Ok Father." Georges replied, "I won't let you down."

"Good. Now go pack a bag. Make sure you pack light, and put it in a place you won't forget."

"I will. I love you Father."

"I love you too. Now go."

Georges nodded and left. Little did they know, the poor boy and his tutor would go into hiding that September.

* * *

Eliza was busy going over her family's finances, when suddenly, her eldest son ran into the room holding a newspaper.

"Look! Grandpa's in the paper!" He yelled, then he showed his mother the paper while reading the headline, "'War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to upstart Aaron Burr'. Grandpa just lost his seat in the senate."

"Sometimes that's how it goes." Eliza calmly answered. She knew her father would be fine.

"Daddy's gonna find out any minute." Philip H. nervously said.

"I'm sure he already knows." Eliza replied, knowing how her husband was on top of things like that.

"Further down," Philip said.

"Further down." Eliza and Philip said.

"Let's meet the newest senator from New York." Philip said.

"New York." Eliza mindlessly repeated.

"Our senator," they said together, "Burr!"

Suddenly, a moment of panic overcame Eliza. She went to her husband's office and grabbed some papers. "I gotta go I gotta find Alexander!" She said as left the room.

"Let him know we're on his side." Philip said as he followed her, full of pride for his beloved father.

Eliza stopped him, "No! He'll consider this a personal slander. I've gotta stop a homicide!" The she quickly resumed her search. She knew her husband all too well.

"Oh!" Philip exclaimed. He didn't know his father would be _that_ angry.

The two searched the city. "Look around, we should look around." Eliza instructed her son, "Let's go and find your father down in New York."

Burr was taking a walk in the city, when Alexander noticed him.

"Burr!" He shouted to him, gaining his attention. Alexander neared him, "Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?"

"Since being one put me on the up and up again." Burr answered.

"No one knows who you are, or what you do."

"They don't need to know me, they don't like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Wall Street thinks you're great. You'll always be adored by the things you create. But upstate you're the rascal who trades away the capital."

"Wait!" Hamilton tried to interject. The two had been over this before.

"The asshole who taxes the a-a-alcohol!"

"I always considered you a friend."

"I don't see why that has to end. A senate seat was up for grabs and I took it. It's not my fault people think you're crooked."

"You changed parties to run against my father-in-law!"

"I changed parties to seize the opportunity I saw." Burr didn't hold positions close to him. He just wanted to be in government, and if that meant changing parties, so be it. Besides, it made his progressive wife happy. "I swear your pride will be the death of us all. Beware, it goeth before the fall."

Finally, Eliza and Philip found them. "Alexander, there you are." She said as she neared them.

"Eliza?" Alexander said ion confusion.

"You forgot your papers." She said as she handed them to him. Then she turned to Burr, "Mister Burr, good sir, it's been so long. How are the Theodosias?"

"As a matter of fact, my wife has taken ill." Burr sadly said. Her medication had stopped working.

"I'm not surprised, what with the chill." Eliza replied, "You'll send her our regards."

"I will." Burr answered.

"And how's your daughter?" Eliza asked, wanting to continue with the distracting pleasantries.

"She's my pride and joy." Burr answered, "Fluent in French and Latin!" The girl was a prodigy.

"So am I!" Philip interjected.

"She's the same age as your boy." Burr stated, indicating he wanted a meeting between the two. But they weren't quite the same age, as Theo was a year younger than Philip.

Hamilton wasn't very impressed, given the status of women at the time. "Yeah, one day he'll run Manhattan."

Eliza, knowing her husband wanted a fight, talked over him, "We must be going, Burr. But send your girls our love."

"Nice to meet your son." Burr said to them as he started to leave.

"We're not done, mister Burr, sir." Alexander said as he neared him.

Eliza grabbed his arm, "Hon." It was time to go, and there was no reason to fight.

"If I were you I'd stick with her, sir." Burr reprimanded. Eliza was clearly more wise, and one of the few things that checked her husband's ego.

Burr left them, and Eliza and Philip dragged Alexander away. The three found themselves in an ally near their house.

"What in the hell was that?" Alexander asked his wife and oldest. "What in the hell are you doing downtown?" He turned to his wife, "Don't you know that Burr is going to run against your father to humiliate me and try to bring us down?" He went towards home, "I will not let our family be embarrassed like this. I'll grab a pen and paper, let the whole world know! You swing at my family you better not miss. You better have another punch to throw!"

Eliza stopped him and looked him in the eyes, "You could let it go. Stay alive for me." She wrapped her arms around him, "Let it go, live to fight another day. People will always be critical, they'll make the personal political. They'll try to knock you off your pedestal, your pinnacle. Let other people be cynical. Let it go." Not every attack is a personal one.

Alexander smiled.

"You're smiling, because you know I'm right." Eliza stated.

"Ha!" Alexander laughed. His pride was too big. The three continued their walk home.

"And you know if the president were here he would tell you the same thing." Eliza stated.

Alexander replied, "No, the president's not here –"

"I heard about Burr." Washington's voice suddenly came. He was in their yard, with little Angelica Hamilton (Angie) with him. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Have you been standing here this whole time?" Alexander asked. It was nearly impossible for him to be there.

"Let it go, stay alive for me." Washington told him.

"Let it go, let it slide right by." Both Washington and Eliza said.

Eliza held her husband's hands, "You don't have to bring a gun to a knife fight. It's not a case of your money or your life, right?"

Washington placed a hand on Eliza's shoulder. "You know you really oughta listen to your wife, right?"

"I know." Alexander sighed. If he had only listened to Eliza and taken a break when she, Angelica, John Church and the children went to Albany, he would've never have slept with Mariah Reynolds. And he wouldn't be in the terrible year-long cycle, where he would hook up with Mariah, then be extorted for hush money. It cost him a fortune, luckily Eliza never found out. Which was hard because she watched the family's finances like a hawk, and was one of the three leaders of official society. The other two were Sarah Jay and Lucy Knox.

Even James McHenry once told him, "Your wife has as much merit as your treasurer as you have as treasurer of the United States."

"So let it go." Eliza pleaded.

Alexander smiled uneasily. Although he was still mad at Burr, he had to admit he was impressed that the man had managed to win with his flexible morals, and vague opinions.

Washington moved his hand to Alexander's shoulder, "Let everybody know, you can take a body blow. Let everybody know, you can learn to let it go."

"Look around, look around at how lucky you are to be alive right now." Eliza added, they all knew there where multiple times he could've died. "If somebody tries to lay you low,"

"Let it go." Eliza and Washington told him.

"I will." Alexander said.

Eliza smiled and kissed him.

* * *

Lafayette tried to restore order at a protest that had gone awry, and a massacre broke out. His house was broken into, and his wife harmed. The rioters believed that Lafayette was a royalist, or a sympathizer. In reality, the man was just doing his job, and unfortunately, his subordinates suddenly acted on their own accord.

Seeing the writing on the wall, he resigned two months later and moved his family away from Paris.


	5. 1793

Another day, another Cabinet meeting. After making introductions, Washington declared, "The issue on the table: France is in the middle of their own revolution. Do we commit aid and troops to this alliance or do we declare neutrality? Remember, my decision on this matter is not up to congressional approval. The only person you have to convince is me. Secretary Jefferson, you have the floor, sir."

Jefferson got to center of the room and began his speech. "When we were on death's door, when we were needy, we made a promise, we signed a treaty. We needed money and guns and half a chance, uh, who provided those funds?"

"France." Madison answered. He didn't like public speaking, yet he was called to do so a lot.

Jefferson, with a smile, continued, "In return, they didn't ask for land. Only a promise that we'd lend a hand, and stand with them if they fought against oppressors, and revolution is messy but now is the time to stand!" The treaty only covered threats to France's colonies in North America, but it was France's taxpayers who supported the army. "Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny! I know that Alexander Hamilton is here and he would rather not have this debate, I'll remind you he is not Secretary of State! He knows nothing of loyalty. Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty. Desperate to rise above his station, everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation!"

Jefferson lacks self-awareness, if you couldn't tell. Alexander, who took advice from Hercules Mulligan, was a very smart dresser. And he was as loyal as he could be. I said 'As he could be', not that he was. And Jefferson, as you know my dears, dressed like the French aristocracy, and didn't care that two of the women he was lusting for were married.

Jefferson turned to the president, "Hey, and if ya don't know, now ya know, Mr. President."

"Thank you, Secretary Jefferson." Washington politely said. Then he turned to Hamilton, "Secretary Hamilton, your response."

Alexander got up and went to the center of the room. The other Cabinet members were whispering and making rude comments about him. Alexander ignored them, and stared Jefferson dead in the eyes. "You must be out of your Goddamn mind! if you think, the President is gonna bring the nation to the brink, of meddling in the middle of a military mess, a game of chess, where France is Queen and Kingless. We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket. Would you like to take it out and ask it?" He mimed pulling a head out of a basket, "Should we honor our treaty, King Louis' head?" he said to the imaginary head. Then he pretended to be the head, "Uh… do whatever you want, I'm super dead!"

Washington could sense the tension building. "Enough. Hamilton is right."

"Mr. President—" Jefferson started.

"We're too fragile to start another fight." Washington interrupted. It was true, their military was week, they were in massive debt, and the government was barely held together. "Besides, the treaty only said we would help if their _colonies_ were invaded."

"But sir, do we not fight for freedom?" Asked the slave holder Thomas Jefferson, who owned 600 slaves and would only free the ones he was directly related to either by marriage or blood.

"Sure," Washington answered, "when the French figure out who's gonna lead 'em." Louis XVI's execution started what's known as 'the Reign of Terror', where France had no clear effective leaders. That's why one must always have a strong government to replace an old one when overthrowing a tyrant. Also, don't be tyrants.

"The people are leading—" Jefferson started.

Washington interrupted, "The people are rioting. There's a difference." It's true, they were. The revolution of 1789 gave the country a constitutional monarchy, like what we have. But in 1792, Georges Danton organized a mob that overthrew the elected legislator and the King. Also, despite Lafayette's best efforts, the French army was in shambles because the effective leaders were hated, and the liked leaders were bad at leading armies. This kind of mob action was exactly what Washington and Hamilton wanted to avoid. "Frankly, it's a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality." Then he turned to Alexander, "Hamilton."

"Sir!" Hamilton answered, full of confidence and pride.

"Draft a statement of neutrality." Washington ordered. Alexander nodded, then Washington closed the meeting.

When Washington left, Jefferson approached Alexander and told him, "Did you forget Lafayette?" The man had been imprisoned by the Prussians earlier that year while fleeing France.

"What?" Hamilton was caught off-guard.

"Have you an ounce of regret? You accumulate debt, you accumulate power. Yet in their hour of need, you forget." The only way Alexander got to where he was, was because Lafayette and France supported him and the colonies. Lafayette did it because he truly believed in their ideals. The French did it to take revenge on Britain after the 7 Years War.

Alexander crossed his arms. "Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine. And before he was your friend, he was mine."

Jefferson rolled his eyes, "So quick witted."

"Alas I admit it."

"I bet you were quite a lawyer." Jefferson, who was also a lawyer remarked.

"My defendants got acquitted." The two remembered well the _Croswell _case, where Thomas accused a man of libel. Hamilton defended the defendant by saying that all of the words were true, and thus couldn't be libel. Also, through the _Federalist Papers_, Hamilton arguably got the Constitution ratified, as well as Madison but the two had fallen out.

"Yeah. Well, someone oughta remind you."

"What?"

"You're nothing without Washington behind you." Jefferson smugly remarked. Everyone knew of Alexander's low birth (even though his parents were technically aristocrats with James Sr being the 4th son of a Scottish noble and Rachel was his common-law wife), and the only way he got to be so high up was because Washington was so fatherly towards him.

Alexander was about to reply, when the President called.

"Hamilton!" Washington called.

"Daddy's calling!" Jefferson smirked. There were _a_ _lot _of rumors about Alexander and Washington. None of which Alexander liked, but he was forced to swallow his pride, except for a few corrections about his parentage.

Alexander glared at Jefferson and went to Washington.

* * *

Burr was sitting in his office, reading one of the books his late mother's late father Jonathan Edwards had written. Fun fact, Edwards was a Puritan pastor who was too Puritan for the Puritans. Yes, he got kicked out. It was on June 22, 1750 by a vote of 200 to 20, and they had no clear successor. Because they thought him a fanatic who went too far. You'll learn all about this later, but we must get back to the story you were all so desperate to hear.

There was a knock at the door. Aaron looked up and said, "Who is it?"

"A hopeful client." He heard a woman's voice answer.

Burr put his book on his desk and answered the door. He saw a beautiful blonde woman in a red dress, and she showed signs of abuse. "Hello madame."

"Hello sir." The woman replied, "I was wondering if you could help me. I wish to divorce my husband."

_"Those bruises and scars are probably from him." _Burr thought. "Of course." He stepped aside, "Please come in."

The woman entered and sat at the chair in front of Burr's desk. Burr sat behind it.

"So, what's your name?" Burr asked.

"Mariah Reynolds." The woman answered, "And my husband is James Reynolds. Perhaps you heard of him?"

Burr thought about it, "Yes, wasn't he imprisoned for forgery last year?"

"Yes." Mariah answered, "Along with Jacob Clingman, his partner in crime. And the man I want to marry."

"Why?"

"Because he's kind." Mariah answered. "As you can see, my husband's not the kindest person. And, he doesn't like honest work, claims there isn't enough. And the things he's done, and forced me to do…" She teared up and hid her face in her hands.

Burr went to comfort her. "Hey, hey. Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"I'm sorry for doing this." Mariah said through her tears, "I know you have better things to do than console a poor crying woman."

"No, it's alright." Burr replied, "We can use this in your divorce case. A neglectful husband isn't a good one, and I'm sure that anyone will agree to divorce someone who's married to a criminal."

"Oh thank you sir!" Mariah was so happy, something she rarely was.

"No problem."

"Do you think I could get custody of my daughter? I can't stand the thought of leaving her with him for more than a day."

Burr immediately thought of Theo. He would rather die than leave her with an abuser. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Lafayette stared at the celling. He had been imprisoned for a year. His friend Angelica Church and her husband had tried to help him escape, but the attempt failed and he had been recaptured. As punishment, he was kept in Solitary confinement. The U.S. had tried to help him be released, but they were unsuccessful.

The only consolations he had were that his son was safe in hiding with his tutor, and that the U.S. government was able to send him and his family money due to his time in their army. That money which his friends were able to give him, kept his confinement comfortable, and his wife and daughters able to get by while they were under house arrest.

_"I hope Bertie is still able to get his allowance." _Lafayette thought, _"Hopefully he and Carol can get by. There's no way I can send them the money now without causing a stir. I hope Adrienne has forgiven me."_

Adrienne, although not quite 100% forgiving, was still in love with him. He was the father of her children, and the reason she was able to get by. If you love someone, or just feel a strong emotion towards them, it can be hard to change those feelings. Regardless, Adrienne felt that she and her husband had been unjustly imprisoned. She did all she could to free them, or at the very least, be with him. Although she couldn't stand him, she still wanted him.

**OOO**

Charlotte Corday had admired the French Revolution at first, but the violence and terror that had erupted were uncalled for. The King and Queen were dead. Anyone who opposed the government were tortured and/or killed.

Something _had_ to be done, so the only logical thing, at least to Charlotte, was to kill the most radical of the radicals. And that person was Jean-Paul Marat. He had a newspaper, and used it to spread his influence.

_"That man is threatening the Republic."_ Charlotte thought as she left her room at the Hôtel de Providence in Paris, _"He'll no doubt cause a Civil War. He won't make this country like that of Ancient Greece or Rome."_ She made her way to Marat's residence. She was going to kill him in front of the National Convention, but since he was confined to a bathtub due to a skin infection, she had to settle for his house.

She knocked on the door, and a woman answered. "Hello mademoiselle." The woman greeted, "What is your business here?"

"I have some knowledge of a planned Girondist uprising in Caen." Charlotte lied.

"You do?" The woman skeptically asked.

"Yes, and I would like to speak privately to Monsieur Marat."

"Privately?"

"Yes, privately. We wouldn't want to risk any spies."

"No one is allowed to see him privately." The woman replied, "He's such a public figure, we can't take the risk."

"Do you not think I'm trustworthy?"

"No." Then the woman slammed the door in her face.

"Rude." Charlotte said to the door. She left the house and returned that evening. Luckily, she got in. After giving Marat her 'information' while he soaked in his tub, she plunged her kitchen knife into his chest.

He called out, "Aidez-moi, ma chère amie!" and then died.

Marat's fiancée, Simonne, ran into the room after hearing the shout, but she was too late. She summoned the police and Charlotte was arrested. She was guillotined four days later.

Unfortunately, the murder had the exact opposite reaction than what Charlotte Corday expected. Instead of the Reign of Terror stopping, it increased.

* * *

The road was bumpy, and filled with people leaving. Philadelphia had its first Yellow Fever epidemic in over 30 years, and everyone was scared. It had been an incredibly hot and dry summer, and then the outbreak started.

Alexander and Eliza had unfortunately come down with the disease, and as a precaution, sent their children away to their grandparents house in Albany. As the six children rode on in the carriage, they couldn't help but think.

"Are Mama and Papa going to be ok?" Five-year-old James Alexander Hamilton asked.

"Of course." 11-year-old Philip answered, "They're outside the city now, and Uncle Ned is taking care if them. He _is_ a doctor."

Do you remember my dears about Alexander's foster brother Edward Stevens? Well, he became a doctor and moved to Philly. When he heard that his foster brother and his wife had taken ill, he rushed to their house to care for them. Since he had grown up in St. Croix, where yellow fever was common, he knew just how to treat the disease. Which thankfully didn't include bloodletting. Instead he encouraged rest and nutrition, just like doctors today.

"Ok." James answered. Then he stared out the window to look at the sights.

Angie, who was carrying one-year-old John Church Hamilton, leaned over and whispered to her older brother, "Do you _really_ think that?"

"It's good to stay positive." Philip whispered back.

"I know, but, you can't be sure."

Philip cupped his nine-year-old sister's cheek. "Everything will be alright. Uncle Ned is used to yellow fever, he knows how to treat it. Even if the worse _does _happen, we'll have each other and the rest of our family."

Angie smiled, "Always each other."

"Always." Philip repeated. Then he kissed her forehead.

"Where's my kiss?" Eight-year-old Fanny Antill sarcastically asked. Her father died in battle two years after she came to live with the Hamiltons, and was practically adopted by them.

"You're too far away." Philip smartly answered. They were sitting across from each other.

"So?" Fanny asked. Then she reached her hand across to him, it didn't quite reach.

Philip sighed and leaned over to kiss her hand. "Satisfied?" He asked after he kissed it.

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?" seven-year-old Alexander jr asked Fanny.

Fanny turned to him, feigned a look of thoughtfulness. Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Alex was momentarily shocked, but smiled and kissed her cheek.

Philip and Angie smirked.

"Looks like we've got some kissing cousins." Philip remarked.

"Maybe the future Mr. & Mrs. Hamilton." Angie added.

"Shut up!" Alex and Fanny told them.

"Make us." Philip answered.

Alex, balled his fists and kicked his older brother.

"Hey!" Philip shouted. He then kicked him back.

In order to stop a fight, Fanny and Angie quickly moved to restrain the boys. They did this by wrapping their legs around theirs and leaning against their torsos. This was a more difficult for Angie as she was holding baby John, but she managed it.

"Get off!" The boys yelled.

"Not until you calm down!" Angie yelled back.

"We are calm!" Philip and Alex replied in an uncalm manner.

"You don't sound calm." Fanny replied.

"Yeah." James squeaked.

Philip and Alex rolled their eyes and glared at everyone.

**OOO**

Alexander laid awake. His childhood friend/foster brother Ned had told him to rest, but he couldn't. He turned to his sleeping wife, his dear Eliza, who's arm was wrapped around his. He got sudden flashbacks to when he was 12. He no longer saw the beautiful Eliza, but his dear mother, holding him, both sick with the same illness that was plaguing them now. He no longer was in his bedroom in his summer house, but back in St. Croix, as a 12-year-old. It wasn't Ned who was looking after them, but James jr and their cousins.

"Alex," He heard his mother say, "Alex."

"Yeah." Young Alex answered.

"I love you." She kissed his head, "I love you and your brothers. Don't forget that, and say strong." She was looking very sick, and her eyelids looked heavy.

"Mother?" Alex asked.

"Alex?" He heard his full brother say. He turned and saw him, but then he turned into Ned. "Alex?" Ned asked.

Alex looked shaken, as if he had just seen a ghost.

Ned, full of concern, went to his side, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…."

"You can tell me."

Alexander sighed. He couldn't hide anything from him. That fact had been proven time and time again. "Are you sure Eliza will live?"

"Yes." Ned answered, "I know what I'm doing. She won't die like your mother."

"I just can't help it. When we were sick, she was holding me, like what she's doing."

Ned put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Alex, everything will be fine. Trust me."

"Ok." Alex answered. Then he relaxed a little. But he still felt anxious.

"Something else bothering you?"

Alex looked nervous, and stared at his legs. He was still ashamed of his affair with Maria Reynolds, and there was a small part of him that wondered if this was his punishment.

"You can tell me." Ned said, "I promised you I would always be your friend."

"Even if I did something stupid and shameful?"

"Of course. We're there for each other, that's what friends are for."

Alex turned to the sleeping Eliza, who was peacefully curled up against him. "I don't want to break her heart."

"She's asleep." Ned stated, "She won't hear."

Alex sighed again. He rubbed his wife's arm, she slightly stirred, "Ned, Eliza, you both know I've done things in my past I'm not proud of."

"Yes." Ned replied.

"Well, during the Whiskey Rebellion, I did a _terrible _thing." Then Alexander told his best friend and his sleeping wife about his affair with Mariah Reynolds.

"…and last I heard, Burr was helping her divorce him."

"Wow." Ned said. "Why didn't you sleep? You know your brain needs it."

"I was too focused on work." Alex answered, "You know how I get."

"Why did you go back to her?"

Alex shrugged. "I keep trying to figure that out."

Ned sighed, "For your sake, I hope this stays between us."

"Me too." Then Alex looked at his wife again. Her eyes partly opened, then closed again.

**OOO**

Since they were traveling by carriage from Philly to upstate New York, which takes hours by car, trust me, the Hamilton children and their driver had to stop by an inn to stay the night. Well, in 5th grade I traveled with my Girl Scout troop to upstate New York, and it took hours. And we're from suburban Philly. Now imagine taking a similar journey by the slower horse-drawn carriage. Yes, now back to the story.

The room they were given had two beds, a large one for the children, and a small one for the driver and a fellow traveler who arrived at the same time they did. It was the 1700s, _way_ different than it is now.

"So, how will we sleep?" Alex jr asked.

"John and James in the middle." Angie declared, "With us on the edges."

"Ok." Alex answered.

"Me and Alex will be on the edges." Philip ordered, "Angie and Fanny, you two will be on either side of the boys."

"I'm not so sure about that." The driver said, "You don't know what the stranger will do, so it would be safer if the girls slept on the side away from my bed."

The children all looked at each other. They were silently making up their minds. When they made them up, Philip turned to the driver and said, "You will be defense enough. We will sleep the way we want to."

"But sir, I insist." The driver stated, "I'm sure your parents –"

"Would want us comfortable." Philip interjected.

"Besides," Angie added, "we can defend ourselves."

The driver tried to dissuade them, but they wouldn't listen. So, he gave up. Then they all got ready for bed. Fanny slept next to Alex, James slept next to Fanny, John slept next to James, Angie slept next to John, and Philip slept next to Angie. It was a sweet sight the next day, with Philip and Angie cuddling with each other, as well as Fanny and Alex.

**OOO**

It was a lovely morning. Eliza said to her husband, "Alexander, I had a weird dream last night."

"What was it?"

"I dreamt that you had an affair with a woman who looks like Peggy and got blackmailed by a guy who looks like my father."

Alexander's eyes grew big. She heard, and wasn't asleep. "That _is _a weird dream." Alexander nervously answered, "I wonder why you had it."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I am?"

Eliza glared at him, "Yes."

"Well, I had the same dream." Alexander lied.

"When?"

"Uhh, last night." Alexander, desperate to change the subject, he said, "You know, the human mind is fascinating. Humans, no matter their origin, or condition, have the ability to come up with amazing things, but also to contradict them. Like, you want to do one thing, but you end up doing another."

Eliza knew something was up, but she didn't want to pry. She would find a way to get it out of him. And if she didn't, well, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

* * *

It had been a week since the Hamilton children arrived at the Schuyler mansion. Angie and Fanny shared a room that was next to Philip and Alex jr's room. Everyone was worried about Alexander and Eliza, but they knew that everything would end up fine.

It was a rather fine, although hot summer day, and Philip, Angie, Fanny and Alex were taking a stroll around the gardens. Philip and Angie were arm-in-arm, as well as Fanny and Alex.

"It certainly is a beautiful day." Angie remarked.

"Yes it is." Philip replied, then he turned to his sister, "Just like you."

Angie blushed. "And you." She replied. The two stared at each other and giggled.

"I wonder if we can have our lessons outside?" Alex asked.

"Probably not after yesterday." Angie answered, "The bugs were so bad, we hardly learned anything!"

"I learned something." Fanny stated.

"Oh, and what was that?" Angie asked.

"Swear words!"

The four of them laughed. Their tutor was so annoyed by all the buzzing and the bites, that he would yell and mutter all kinds of swear words. Of course, the children knew not to say them in front of the adults, but it was fun to think them and to say them amongst each other.

Then, their aunt Catharine , who was only a few months older than Philip (yes the same Catharine that Peggy rescued), ran towards them, with a visiting Bertie close behind. "There you are!"

"Hello Aunt Catharine ." The children said in unison.

"It's almost lesson time!" Catharine scolded, "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"We haven't been gone long." Philip replied, "I'd say about half an hour."

Catharine folded her arms, "It's been more than that. And we've got guests."

"Don't we already?" Alex asked. It seemed that there was always at least _one _guest at the Schuyler home.

"Three more just arrived." Catharine answered, "And I know you won't want to miss them."

"Who are they?" Angie asked.

Catharine tool on a mischievous grin, "Bertie Robinson, his mother and her youngest sister."

The children's eyes lit up. They all loved the Robinson family, and treated them like their own family. And Angie and Fanny did have a crush on Bertie.

"When did they arrive?" Angie and Fanny asked in unison.

"A few minutes ago." Catharine answered, then she smirked, "You don't want to keep them waiting."

"No we shouldn't." Angie agreed, then they all went back to the house. Although, Philip and Alex felt like they were being dragged.

"I know you're excited Ange," Philip said, "but could you slow down?"

"No." Angie replied, and continued her pace. "You're strong, keep up."

"I'm trying to." Philip answered.

"So am I." Alex stated.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Maybe both are in a hurry to impress someone." Catharine suggested.

"Are not!" Angie and Fanny stated in unison.

"So you say." Catharine sing-songed with a smirk.

Angie and Fanny rolled their eyes.

When they entered the parlor, they found Peggy, Cordelia (the 2nd youngest Schuyler girl), Caroline and Mary taking tea.

"I found them." Catharine said.

"Wonderful!" Peggy said, "Now to see where Bertie went."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Caroline replied, "Unless he starts chatting with someone who's taken his fancy."

The women chuckled.

"So," Mary asked the children, "What are your lessons going to be today?"

"Reading, writing, mathematics, history, science, music, fencing and marksmenship." Angie answered.

"Fencing and markmenship?" Mary asked, she found it odd that they were being trained at a young age. Caroline didn't bother to teach her until she was a teenager.

"Yes." Angie answered, "Just because Aunt Catharine, Fanny and I are women, doesn't mean we won't find ourselves in a position to defend ourselves."

"And Cordelia and I might be asked to join a hunting party." Catharine added, "We are the youngest daughters of a rich war hero."

"True." Cordelia replied.

Then Bertie entered the room. "I see you've been found."

"Bertie!" The Hamilton children exclaimed, and ran towards him. They all had a group hug.

"We've missed you dear cousin." Philip told him.

"And I you." Bertie replied, then he looked Angie in the eyes and said, "All of you."

Angie blushed slightly, and Fanny found herself getting jealous.

"I can't wait for fencing!" Alex said, trying to change the subject.

"Neither can I." Bertie replied, "And who will my partner be?"

"Me." Philip, Angie, Fanny and Alex all said at once.

"Catharine?" Bertie suggested.

"Alright." Catharine answered, "Then we can draw lots."

"Seems fair." Angie said, "Although, I don't want _any_ of you to go soft on me, especially the boys."

"Same for me." Fanny said.

"And me." Catharine said.

"Ok." The boys replied. Then they left for their lessons. And when it was time for fencing and marksmenship, the girls changed into more appropriate attire. And my dears, Bertie, Angie and Alex were the best of the six.

* * *

Angelica was having a nice breakfast with her family. She loved her children, and she was fond of her husband, but she didn't love London. She liked being social, and her husband's status did help with that (he was a member of Parliament, and the Churches seemed to be at at least one party a week), but no matter how hard she tried, she missed her family, felt incredibly lonely, and found that she no longer loved her husband. She had eloped with him because she loved him and didn't care what her father said, but, her feelings had changed. No matter how hard she tried, the love wasn't there anymore.

The only thing Angelica had to look forward to were her children, letters from family and friends, and the chance that the next party or event would help her. At least she and her husband were still on good terms, and she could always pretend he was Alexander.

Then one of the maids, Anna, entered the room. "Mr and Mrs Church?"

"Yes?" Angelica and her husband John answered.

"There's two men at the door." The maid said, then she handed them a letter, "They have a letter of introduction."

"Thank you." Angelica said as she took the letter, it had Lafayette's seal on it.

"What's it say?" John asked.

Angelica opened it, and read aloud:

_Angelica,_

_ I write you this letter in haste. As I'm sure you know by now, the state of France is terrible. Hopefully I am well, and my wife and daughters are too. If you're reading this, then my oldest son, Gorges and his tutor are at your doorstep. Please take them in and protect them. It would be a huge favor which I hope to repay._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lafayette_

_P.S. Please send my love to Alexander, Caroline and Bertie. I miss them all, and probably won't be able to send word to them. Also, Georges should have a box of Caroline's letters to me, please keep them safe._

"Georges is here?" Angelica's oldest son Philip Church asked. He remembered he and his siblings playing with him and becoming friends with him while staying in France.

"Yes, it appears so." Angelica answered.

"Isn't Lafayette in jail?" John asked.

"He must've written this before then." Angelica answered, "I think he might've mentioned this. John dear, do you remember?"

"I think." John Sr answered, deep in thought. "Yes he did."

"Alright then." Then Angelica turned to Anna, "Send them in."

Anna curtsied and left the room.

"Wait," Angelica's eldest daughter Kitty asked, as something had just occurred to her, "didn't the letter say, 'oldest son'?"

Angelica was caught off-guard. She hadn't told her friends' secret to anyone, not even her husband and children. Well, she _did_ tell her third son, Richard Hamilton Church, but he was a baby, and only lived to be a year. Oh how she missed him, and desperately wanted to strike out the "Church" on his grave stone. Oh how she hoped that her fourth son, Alexander Church, who was a baby, wouldn't succumb to the same fate.

"What's wrong?" the 14-year old Kitty asked, noticing how her mother's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, nothing." Angelica lied, "I just didn't expect the question that's all. It was probably a slip of the quill."

"Why is Georges bringing Aunt Lina's letters here?" 12-year-old John Church Jr asked.

"Probably because he didn't want them damaged." Angelica answered, "France is very uncivilized right now."

Before any more questions could be asked, Anna brought Georges and his tutor into the room. Georges was a handsome young man, looking very much like his father, and he held a wooden letter box.

"Monsieur and Madame Church." The tutor, who was dressed rather plainly, addressed the couple in a thick French accent, "A pleasare to zee you again."

"And you Monsieur." The Church family greeted.

"Am I to assume zat you shall give my pupil and I zelter?" The tutor asked.

"Of course." Angelica answered. "Any child of Lafayette is welcome here."

"Thank you." Georges and his tutor said.

"Georges?" Angelica asked.

"Yes Madame?" Georges asked.

"Your letter of introduction said that you have a letter box for me?"

"Yes." Then Georges held his box out, "Here it is."

"Thank you." Angelica said as she took the box. She looked fondly at it, knowing that within it was all the letters her dear friend Caroline wrote. As soon as she had a privet moment, she would read them, to remind her of home.

"Are you two gentlemen hungry?" John Sr asked his guests.

"Yes." Georges and his tutor answered.

"Well, pull up a chair." Angelica said, then she said to Anna, "Please bring two plates for our guests and prepare their rooms."

"If you don't mind," The tutor interjected while one of the other maids, Helen, was bringing one of the chairs from the back of the room to the table, "we would like the same room."

"Of course." Angelica answered, then she turned to the maid, "Just one room for them."

"Yes Madam." Anna replied, then she did a quick curtsey and left the room. Helen had finished with the chairs, so everyone sat back down.

While they were waiting for the plates, Angelica asked her guests, "When did you arrive here?"

"About an hour ago." The tutor answered, "Georges and hiz father zaid we were to find you if we arrived in England, so we looked for you."

"Was it hard?" Angelica's oldest son Philip asked, he knew how big London was.

"A little, but we managed." The tutor answered.

"Everyone seemed to know we were foreigners, and glared at us, and were a bit rude." Georges answered. "But we did manage to find people who knew were you lived."

The older Churches shook their heads.

"It's a sad truth I'm afraid." John Sr replied, "Most people will always view outsiders as dangerous and untrustworthy. Even my father-in-law."

"Fortunately I'm not most people." Angelica replied with a smile.

John turned to her with a kind and loving smile. "I know. And I'm grateful for that everyday." He was very fond of his wife, and loved her about the same as when they had eloped. However, he sensed that his wife's feelings for him had changed ever since moving to London. He also saw the look in her eyes whenever she read a letter from her brother-in-law Alexander. He even had suspicions that his third and fourth sons were actually Alexander's. But he didn't truly care, he still loved them, and bore no ill will towards his wife and brother-in-law.

The two seemed quite in love, and they genuinely were when they eloped. However, feelings can change. Luckily my dears, you have a loving home with four doting parents who love all you dearly, and each other. Right?

Anna brought in the extra plates, and Georges and his tutor helped themselves to the food that was laid in front of them. Angelica looked at the box Georges brought her, and noticed it was locked.

"Georges?" Angelica asked.

"Oui Madame?" Georges asked after he took a bite of eggs.

"Does this have a key?"

"Oui." Georges answered, and then he grabbed the key that was on a chain around his neck and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Angelica answered. Then she placed it around her own neck. Then a thought came to her. "Georges?"

"Oui Madame?"

"Have, have you opened this box?"

Georges looked scared. He knew was wasn't supposed to, but he felt a need to read them, to figure out what had caused the riff between his parents.

"You have, haven't you?" Angelica answered.

Georges hung his head.

"Oh." Angelica went to comfort him, "I know it must be hard to process this," she quietly said, "but, please don't judge anyone too harshly. Caroline is a dear friend of mine, the only one I know who is more trusting and kind is my sister Eliza. And I'm sure your father tried his best, but war can do strange things to people."

"I've seen people act strange even when there was no war." Georges replied in French.

"What's going on?" John jr asked.

"Georges just needed comfort, that's all." Angelica answered.

"Is it about Aunt Lina's letters?" Kitty asked.

Angelica sighed. She couldn't hide this forever. "Yes, but I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Even from us?" John Sr asked.

Angelica nodded her head. "I'm sorry. But a promise is a promise."

"Georges, did you promise?" 15-year-old Philip asked.

"Non."

"Do you mind telling us?" 10-year-old Eliza Church asked.

"Promise not to tell?" Georges asked.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Very well." Georges stated, then he told them what he knew. "While my father was in America, he had fallen in love with a woman who disguised herself as a man, and they had a child, my brozer, Bertie."

"Bertie?" Kitty asked, "Cousin Bertie?"

Angelica covered her mouth. Her children were so smart.

"Was that the reason Caroline and Lafayette were so close during Alexander and Eliza's wedding?" John Sr asked.

Angelica found herself nodding her head. She didn't want to, but she did.

"Did Aunt Lina really elope with Paul Robinson?" Philip asked.

Angelica shook her head. She couldn't take it anymore. Before anymore questions could be asked, she got up, took the letter box and said, "I'm going to my room now." Then she left. When she was in the peace and quiet of her bedroom, she sat down at her desk and sighed. Being a good friend was hard. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote Caroline a letter:

_My dear Lina,_

_I must inform you of some news. Bertie's brother has arrived today with his tutor and the box of letters you wrote his father. It was locked and he has given me the key. I haven't read the letters yet, but know they are safe and sound in my bedroom._

_Also dear friend, Georges has told me, his tutor, my husband, my oldest four children, and one of my maids that he has read them, and what they mean. I have kept my promise to you, and remained silent, but my family were able to piece together the Truth using their brains. Everyone's agreed to keep your secret, but I must remind you that people aren't always trustworthy. I shall do my best to hold them accountable, but I make no guarantees._

_I wish I could be in New York to comfort you dearest Lina, and tell you everything would be alright. But sadly, I cannot do that. Georges has said he holds no ill will towards you, little Bertie and their father. I sincerely hope it's true. _

_Please write to me and tell me what you wish to be done with your letters. I shall not harm them, or risk them getting lost, or in the wrong hands unless you tell me to do so._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Angelica_

* * *

Olympe de Gouges sat in her cell. She had been there for three months without an attorney, forcing her to defend herself. She tried to get herself a lawyer, as it was her legal right, but the judge thought that she was more than capable to defend herself, as she had done so in her writings. The feminist who opposed the death penalty, the increasing violence in the once promising Revolution, and favored constitutional monarchy. She had been imprisoned for simply having a different view of the government than the one it projected.

_"Oh how far has this once great nation fallen." _Olympe thought, _"And oh how the Revolution has fallen from it's great potential! They are murdering people everyday! Soon there will be no more people left! When will this all end? Will the people rise up? Will the government realize their mistakes? Reason and logic seem to have fled the country!"_

"Madame." The Guard said to her.

"Oui?"

"It's time for your trial."

Olympe nodded her head. She was soon lead to the court room, where her trial would be. Unfortunately my dears, she would be found guilty and guillotined.

* * *

Philly was a ghost town. The Yellow Fever epidemic had caused most of the residents to either flee, or to hide away. Farmers stopped coming, so the only food left was what could be grown in gardens, or stolen. Some of you may recall the book _Fever, 1793_, which captures the state of the city almost perfectly.

Don't worry my dears, I'll read that book to you soon.

Luckily, Alexander and Eliza had made a full recovery. However, they thought it best for their children to stay in Albany until the frost came, as frost always kills epidemics. Frost is the sign of cold weather coming, and since organisms that transmit disease, like the dreaded mosquitoes and fleas, have a hard time surviving the cold, the epidemic sorta stops. Also viruses and most bacteria have a hard time with the cold too.

Anyway, Alexander and Eliza were both very grateful to Ned, you know, Dr. Edward Stevens, that Alexander wrote a letter to a newspaper to glorify him. However, the Democratic-Republicans claimed that the Hamiltons were faking that they had been sick to promote Ned's business! Yes, the personal is _always _made political.

* * *

"Where are we going Mama?" Susan Reynolds asked her mother as they were packing their bags.

"We're going to live with Mr. Clingman." Mariah answered, her divorce was almost completed, and Burr had gained her trust enough for her to leave the finalizing to him. "Now make sure you pack the clothes Mr. Hamilton and Mr. Burr gave you." Alexander and Aaron were so kind, that was one of the reasons Mariah was so fond of Alexander, oh and Burr too. They would give little Susan the dresses that their daughters had outgrown, and yes I'm including Fanny. And Burr once bought some clothes just for her, although it was a birthday present.

"Ok Mama." Susan answered and packed her bags.

Soon they departed for Virginia, using the money that Burr had graciously given them. They made sure they left no trace, no way for James to follow them. He took the divorce bad enough, the last thing anyone wanted was for him to find them leaving him and take his revenge.

* * *

Dolley Payne Todd cried. The epidemic had taken her husband John Payne, younger son William, mother-in-law, and father-in-law. Sure she didn't really love her husband, but she loved her sons. How would she support herself and her surviving son? Sure John had left her money, but due to the coverture law, the legal system that strictly limited women's ability to own property and wages, only men could be the executor of that money and, as such, her husband's brother was the executor. Unluckily for her, her brother-in-law withheld the funds that her husband had left to her, so she had to sue him for the $19 she was owed. Unfortunately, this was apparently the injustice many women at the time faced, as well as the accumulating expenses of both caring for her child and paying for the funerals of lost relatives.

**OOO**

The city rejoiced. The first frost of the year had appeared in and near the city of Philly. The frost meant that the epidemic was over, as the cold weather killed all of the mosquitoes. Also it helped kill fevers. Trust me, when your skin's hot, ya _need_ to be cold.

The markets reopened, prices were low, and everyone was chatting and celebrating. Since this was before Thanksgiving had become a national holiday, people were having thanksgiving feasts that week because they were feeling grateful and relieved. Indeed, the city was being revived. However, it wasn't until George Washington returned to the current capital that it was fully revived. Such a sight it must've been, the president and his entourage returning to the city in a wonderful procession, followed by people who waited until his return in order to come back to the city.

Alexander, having fully recovered, happily joined in. He waved to the crowd as he followed his commander to the Presidents house. Everyone was in such a happy mood, if only they could've known about the dangers and troubles ahead.


	6. Downfall

Jefferson sulked. Washington always seemed to favor Hamilton over everyone else. Even when the President had gotten sick in 1790, it was Hamilton who took over, not John Adams.

Burr walked in, and stared at Washington's office. While looking over his shoulder at Jefferson he said, "It must be nice, it must be nice to have Washington on your side." Jefferson took note of him, so Burr turned to him and said again, "It must be nice, it must be nice to have Washington on your side."

Jefferson thought about it. He had to agree. Later Madison joined them. The three bonded over their dislike of Hamilton. Hate is such a strong word, and I like to think that Burr and Madison had at least _some_ respect and like for their former friend.

Well you know how this plays out, the three men say how Hamilton is trampling State's rights with his programs meant to hold the country together and keep the states united. And because they're being racist against an immigrant who rose up through merit, and gaining the favor of a man who was seen as a demi-god, yes Washington was that revered, they decided to spy on Hamilton's finances and spread rumors about him.

What kind of rumors? Oh, a whole bunch of misinformation about Alexander's heritage, origin, and beliefs. They had it about that Washington, instead of being a father-figure, was actually his father. They claimed he was actually a monarchist, not just a guy who had monarchist leanings. And the debates, don't get me _started_! But remember my dears, always be the bigger person, as Alexander tried so hard to be. Depends on your point of view.

* * *

It had been almost a year since Dolley had been widowed. She, her son John Payne Jr (who just went by Payne), and her sister Anna, had managed to live in a boarding house. Even though she was poor, Dolley was still a beautiful woman, and caught the eye of a lot of men. A friend once told her, "Thou must hide thy face. There are so many staring at thee!"

Dolley would playfully deny it, but she would get offers.

Also living at the boarding house, was Aaron Burr and his family. Burr of course noticed Dolley's outstanding beauty, but, he wouldn't dare cheat on Theodosia, again. Oh, he had an affair with a maid while his wife was sick. Yeah, I know. And they had two kids.

Anyway, Burr was awestruck at the beautiful Quaker woman. He started talking to her, and became even more enamored. She was just as smart as his wife, and not dying. He thought they would make great friends.

Then one day at a party, Burr noticed the look on his college friend, James Madison. The long-standing bachelor had a look Burr had never seen on him before. It was love. Knowing what had to be done, the widowed Burr introduced the two.

Dolley and Madison immediately hit things off, and after a brief courtship, were married. Even though James was not a Quaker and 17 years older than her. It took several tries, but Dolley finally accepted his proposal, and were married in August. Although Dolley was kicked out the Quaker community for marrying outside the faith, she shrugged her shoulders and became an Episcopal. She also didn't mind James being a slaveholder.

Maybe, but she really did love him. At least the two were mutually attracted to each other, and held a deep affection towards each other.

* * *

Burr's eyes were red and puffy. His throat was still tight from crying. Eleven-year-old Theo entered the room, with a smile on her face.

"Good morning papa." Theo greeted, "How's Mama?"

Burr sighed and without looking up he said, "Dear Theodosia how to say to you? Sometime last night, your mother breathed your name. And like a flame that flickers out too soon, she died. She's gone." Burr broke down into tears. Theo was quick to comfort him. And soon, her eyes began to leak.

Once Burr had recovered he continued, "She dedicated every day to you. She changed my life, she made my life worthwhile. And when you smile, I know a part of her lives on I know I can go on." Theodosia was highly invested in her youngest daughter's education, making her a prodigy. Burr, which was unusual for the time, also became highly invested. He had taken over Theo's education two years ago when Theodosia became too ill.

"You have come of-age with our young nation. We bleed and fight for you, sometimes it seems that's all we do, but you and I will build a strong foundation. And I'll be here for you. The way is clear for you to blow us all away. Someday, someday, yeah you'll blow us all away. Someday, someday..."

* * *

If the Whiskey Rebellion had taught the Federal Government anything, it was that the people really didn't like their alcohol taxed, and rebellions were hard to put out. However, the government still needed money, so Washington ordered Hamilton to come up with a new idea that didn't cause another costly rebellion. Alexander's solution? The Coast Guard! Which would guard the coast, and collect tariffs. These tariffs helped fund the government, and still does today.

Yes Grandpa was a part of the Coast Guard reserves, and no that wasn't all that his duties consisted of. I'm guessing, he doesn't tell us much. Well, he said his job consisted of making sure things imported into the country through the coast were safe and legal.

**OOO**

As much as Georges hated to leave, he knew he had to. England was just too close to France for him to be safe. So with a heavy heart, he said goodbye to the Churches, who had been so kind to him. He, with the help of John Church Sr and Angelica, boarded a ship with his bags, the box of Caroline's letters and the key.

While he was on the ship, he reread the letters Caroline wrote. He read them all, and found himself looking forward to meeting his brother and his mother.

When Georges finally arrived in America, he wasted no time in finding Alexander Hamilton. When he arrived at his house, he knocked on the door. A maid opened the door.

"Hello sir." The maid greeted. "Can I help you?"

"Is this Alexander Hamilton's house?"

"Yes. What is your business with him?"

Georges pulled out the letter his father gave him, "I have a letter of introduction for him."

"Very well." The maid said, then she stepped aside, "Come in."

"Thank you." Georges said. He entered the front room, and gave the maid his letter.

"Wait here." The maid said, then she went to Alexander's study, where he was busily working on plans to strengthen the nation's economy. The maid knocked on the door, and when Alexander looked up, she said, "Sir, there's a young man with a letter of introduction for you."

"Thank you." Alexander said, "Put it on my desk."

"Yes sir." The maid replied. Then she put the letter on his desk.

Alexander continued to work, but then he heard John Lauren's voice saying, "Read the letter, now! It's very important."

"Ok." Alexander mumbled. Then he grabbed the letter and opened it. He was kinda shocked when he read it:

_Dear Alex,_

_I write you this letter in haste. As you may know, the state of France is terrible. If you're reading this, then I am either imprisoned or in hiding, or worse, and my oldest son Georges is in your home needing a place to hide. He should be with his tutor, if not, please inquire about him._

_Georges should have with him a box of Carol's letters to me. You very well know the risk if they end up in the wrong hands. Please make sure they get to Carol safe and sound, and please dear friend, make sure you treat Georges with the same love and respect that you treat your other children. Make sure he doesn't leave unless it's safe._

_Also, if little Bertie knows of the Truth, please gently tell Georges. I want him to be informed of his brother, but I don't want him to be upset._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Lafayette._

_P.S. I send you, Carol, and Bertie my love. Please keep safe, and think things through._

After reading the letter, Alexander quickly got up and went to the front room, where he found Georges sitting on a couch talking and flirting with Angie and Fanny.

"You must be Georges." Alexander said to him.

Georges immediately stood up and said, "Yes, Mr. Hamilton. I trust you have read my letter?"

"Yes." Alexander answered, "And you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

"Thank you Mr. Hamilton." Georges replied.

"You're welcome." Alexander replied, "Any son of Lafayette is welcome here. Now, your father mentioned you having a box of letters?"

"Oh yes. It's right here." Georges grabbed the box he had been carrying and gave it to his father's friend. Alexander took the box and smiled at it. Instantly, his mind wandered back to his solider days. Of the days when it was just he, Laurens, Carol and Laf. And Mulligan. Oh how he missed Laurens.

"Father?" Angie asked.

"Yes?" Alexander replied, suddenly coming back to reality.

"What are you thinking of?" Angie asked.

"Oh, just happy and bitter-sweet memories of the Revolution." Alexander dismissively answered.

"Mind telling us?" Angie asked, always excited for her father's war stories.

"There's so many." Alexander replied, he hated saying no to the girls, but he didn't feel like going into detail at that moment.

"Just one then?" Angie begged, "Please?"

"Yes, please Uncle Alex?" Fanny begged.

"Oh, alright." Alexander said, finally giving in.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"But after that, I must show Georges to his room." Alexander told them.

"We can show him." Angie said with a flirty expression.

"You can join me." Alexander told them, he didn't trust his young adolescent daughters alone with the handsome adolescent Georges.

Angie pouted.

"Come now," Alexander said, trying to cheer her up, "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get to know our guest." Georges blushed a bit. "Now how about I tell you about how I met Aunt Carol?"

"Ok." Fanny answered.

"Alright." Angie answered.

"I would like it." Georges answered.

Alexander smiled, then he told the kids how he met the brave and courageous Caroline Robinson.

**OOO**

The Robinson household was stressing out. Today was the day little Bertie would be told the truth about his father. Everyone tried their best to be calm, but that wasn't the easiest thing to do when you know you're about to shatter the worldview of a child.

Little Bertie was somewhat aware of the stress, but he figured it was because of his birthday celebrations that day. There was going to be a small party for him in the afternoon, with all of Bertie's friends and family to eat, dance and play.

When the Hamilton arrived, Caroline greeted them all warmly. When she hugged Eliza, the blue-clad woman whispered in her ear, "Lina, Georges is here."

"What?" Caroline asked in shock.

"He felt London was too dangerous, so he came here." Eliza answered.

Caroline looked at the children, and saw a young man carrying a letter box. "Hello young man." Caroline said to him.

"Hello Madame." Georges said to her with a bow.

"Carol," Alexander softly said, "this is Georges Washington Louis Gilbert de La Fayette, son of our old friend, Lafayette. Or as you called him, 'Laffy'." Alexander and Caroline chucked at the memories and the old nickname. Then Alexander turned to Georges, "Georges, this is Caroline Guinevere Robinson, a dear friend of your father and me. And my wife."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Robinson." Georges told her, then he handed her the letter box and key, "My father told me to give these to you."

"Thank you." Caroline said as she took the box. When she held it, memories came flooding back of her time during the war. Some good, some bad. She remembered Angelica's letter about Georges arriving at her home. "My friend Angelica Church wrote me shortly after you arrived at her home a few years ago. She said you read the letters, is it true?"

Georges sighed, "Yes."

Caroline sighed as well. "Georges, I know this might be hard, but your father loves your mother very much. And we only saw each other as friends, but…" Caroline swallowed her spit, "war can do things to people. I never wanted to hurt anybody, but things just happened."

"I understand." Georges told her. "I've seen sane men become savage in France."

"Thank you." Caroline said, "I'll go put this in my room now."

"Want any help?" Eliza and Alexander asked in unison, knowing how emotional their dear friend might be.

"I can manage." Then she left. Alexander and Eliza looked at each other, and with a knowing look, silently followed her to her room.

The children went into the house and were largely left to their own devices. They made their way to Bertie and the children of Arthur and Gwendolyn: Anna, Arthur jr, Lawrence and Gwydre. After greetings were made, Philip introduced the others to Georges.

**OOO**

Caroline sat the letterbox on her desk. So many memories, so much evidence. She heard the creaking of floorboards. "Who's there?"

"Friends." Eliza answered.

"Who are full of concern." Alexander added.

"Leave me alone." Caroline stated.

Alexander opened the door and entered the room. "You wouldn't leave me." He remarked.

"I can handle this." Caroline told him.

Alexander neared her and placed a hand on hers as Eliza entered the room. "I know."

"And you won't be alone." Eliza added as she reached for her.

**OOO**

"He looks a lot like you, Bertie." Angie said to him about Georges while the youngest children played in their own world.

"Really?" Bertie, who didn't spend much time in front of reflective surfaces, asked.

"Yes." Angie answered, then she turned to the others, "Don't you agree?"

They all nodded.

"They could be brothers." Anna remarked.

"Maybe they are." Philip jokingly remarked.

While the others were quick to laugh, Georges was visibly uncomfortable.

"Why are you like that?" Philip asked as he put an arm around him, "It was just a joke."

Georges was unsure of how to reply, "Um, well, uh…"

"Georges," Angie asked with a knowing glare, "is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Georges swallowed hard. "Whatever it is, it's up to Mrs. Robinson to discuss with whoever she feels comfortable with."

"But you can trust us." Angie told him.

"Yeah." Philip added. The others agreed.

Georges felt trapped. Sure he had told the Churches, but that was then. He hardly knew these people, and he was right in front of his brother. He was sure the news would break his heart, if he didn't already know.

Finally, he gave in. "Alright. But you must swear not to tell a soul. No one else can know this."

"We swear." They replied with uncrossed fingers.

"Ok." Georges answered, then, carefully, he told them the Truth. "Bertie, what do you know about your father?"

"He was a great solider who fought under your father, Lafayette." Bertie answered, "My mother and Uncle Zander say that he was a brave and caring man, but he died during the siege of Yorktown."

"Did they tell you how they met?" Georges asked.

"Mother says that she met him while in the market one day." Bertie answered, "They hit it off, and then they ran away to join the army and elope."

"Is that all?" Georges gently asked.

"Well, I am told war stories." Bertie answered, "Do you want to hear them?"

"Perhaps that would be best saved for _after_ Georges tells us his secret." Angie stated.

Georges felt nervous. Angie sure was like her namesake. He took a deep breath and told Bertie, "Your mother sent ou-my father letters regularly, and in order to protect them, and her, father told me to deliver the box sent to them. Out of curiosity, I read the letters." Georges paused for a moment, "They revealed some interesting things."

"What things?" Bertie asked. There was a suspicion in the air, but none of the kids wanted to admit it.

Georges was hesitant, eventually, he decided to be blunt. "I'm your brother."

There was a great shock to the children. They didn't want to believe it. But it was true. With all the gentleness he could, Georges told them all the Truth.

When Caroline finally returned downstairs, she found her son looking shook and with Georges. Fearing the worst, she immediately went to them, with Alexander and Eliza following.

"Hello everyone." Caroline said to them, trying to be calm.

"Mother, Georges said he read your letters." Bertie told her, "Is what he said about them true?"

"Well… what did he say?" Caroline asked.

"Is he my brother?"

Caroline looked down at the floor, full of guilt.

"It's true?!" Bertie asked, full of hurt.

"Oh Bertie." Caroline began, "I- I wanted to tell you sooner, but I could never bring myself to."

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure you could comprehend it, and I couldn't risk the world finding out."

"So you lied to me? All these years?"

"I was going to tell you the truth, but I just couldn't."

"Who else knows?"

"Your father, Uncle Alex, Aunt Eliza, Aunt Angelica, Aunt Peggy, my siblings, Grandpa and Uncle Artie."

"And my mother." Georges added.

"She does?" Caroline nervously asked in shock.

"Yes." Georges answered. He rubbed the back of his neck, "A maid knocked the box over and the lock broke, scattering the letters. She offered to help clean up, and while she was doing so, she read them."

"How'd she take it?" Caroline asked.

"She moved out of his bedroom and as far as I know, they only put up a front for guests and us kids."

Caroline looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"What did you mean?" Bertie asked his mother.

Caroline sighed, and told him everything. Well not _everything_, just what was necessary for Bertie to grasp. She would _never_ tell them of Alexander's relationship with Laurens, not without their consent.

* * *

Napoleon Bonaparte was a man who had risen through the ranks. And yes I know you know him as a creepy "short" dude who took control of France and was a celebrated general. But let me tell you some of his history.

First, please don't confuse Napoleon I for Napoleon III. Napoleon III was Napoleon I's nephew and took control after being elected President, then convincing everyone to make him Emperor. Napoleon I, was a celebrated general in the French army who took control of France after the Reign of Terror ended. Napoleon II was Napoleon I's son who died when he was 21. I know, tragic. But let this be a lesson my dears, when a country is week, anyone can take over. A liberator, can easily become a dictator. Also, never put your people in such a state to where they need a liberator.

Napoleon I was an non-aristocratic country boy who won a scholarship to an elite military school, and had risen through the ranks of the French army by winning the loyalty of his comrades along with his bravery and determination. When the aristocratic generals fled, he stayed behind and lead his troops from the front. He was a military genius, except when it came to Russia. He was made a general, who won victory after victory, proving his doubters wrong, and winning the love and respect of the army and people of France. He was put in charge of the French army, and while stationed in Egypt, his men found the Rosette Stone, which allowed the world to understand hieroglyphs. King Ptolemy V wrote a speech about himself on the stone in hieroglyphs, demotic and ancient Greek. It's like those signs that have the same message in different languages. So, using the Rosetta Stone, we were able to tell what the Egyptian said based off the Greek.

Napoleon's military successes and the Reign of Terror made the rest of the world nervous. They feared what happened in France could happen elsewhere. Also they feared France would get greedy and attack them to take their land. Which totally happened, there's a reason why the Napolionic Wars happened.

**OOO**

Lafayette paced in his cell. He had been in solitary confinement for a whole year, with only the guards who brought him his food for company. Suddenly, the doors to his cell opened, and his wife and daughters rushed in.

"Pappa!" Anastasie and Virginie cried as they rushed into his arms.

"Girls!" Lafayette cried as he hugged them tight. "What are you doing here?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

"We wanted to see you!" Ana explained. "We even met Emperor Francis. He was so kingly!"

"And we met the American minister to France, Mr. Monroe." Virginie added, "He helped us met him."

"That's wonderful!" Lafayette replied. Then he looked up at Adrienne, "Were you moved, or released?"

"Released." Adrienne answered, "I wanted to be with you."

"You did?" Lafayette couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes." Adrienne moved their daughters aside and took his hands. "We may not be perfect, but I love you. And I forgive you."

Lafayette gasped. Forgiveness?

"With all my heart." Adrienne added.

Lafayette couldn't help but smile. He took his wife in his arms and kissed for the first time in years.

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir?" Alexander asked as he entered Washington's office with a handful of papers. There was no answer, Alexander looked up from his papers, "Sir?"

"I wanted to give you a word of warning." Washington said gravely.

"Sir, I don't know what you've heard," Alexander answered, "but whatever it is, Jefferson started it." Alexander was thinking about the terrible rumors being spread about him.

"You know he resigned." Washington answered. Thomas Jefferson had resigned on New Year's Eve in 1793, and this was after that. No later than 1796.

"Yes, but see all the damage he's inflicting from the outside?"

"And we can handle it." Washington answered, then he sighed. "Jefferson's gonna run for president in two years' time."

"Ha. Good luck defeating you, sir." Alexander laughed. Washington had been unanimously elected both times.

"I am stepping down, I'm not running for president."

Alexander was a state of shock. "I'm sorry, what?" Even though Washington had tried to step down at the end of his first term, this seemed to come from no where.

"One last time. Relax, have a drink with me." Washington said as he gave Hamilton a glass of wine, "One last time. Let's take a break tonight, and we'll teach them how to say goodbye, you and I!" It's a sad truth that many revolutions end in dictatorships. The French Revolution, the Russian Revolution, the Cuban Revolution… I could go on and on. Washington knew that by stepping down, he would prevent such a dictatorship from happening. Yes, the world would be very different if this hadn't happened.

"No, sir, why?" Alexander couldn't believe it. He had wanted the office of president to be a life long position, and Washington continuing to run was the closest thing to it. Also, he couldn't understand why Washington would want to give up power. Also, Jefferson was right, Alexander was nothing without Washington.

Hamilton believed that staying in office for an extended period of time would make the officeholder be better at their work. Afterall, practice makes perfect.

"I want you to write my farewell address." Washington said, then he took out some papers, "Madison wrote the first draft, it's a mess." He handed the papers to Alexander, "Start with his words, or start from scratch. I want to talk about neutrality." Washington originally considered stepping down after one term, and had Madison help him craft the first draft of his Farewell Address, but he decided there were too many problems that needed solving before he retired. The problems: the growing tensions between Hamilton and Jefferson as well as foreign affairs.

Alexander tried to talk him out if it. "Sir, with Britain and France and the verge of war, is this the best time—"

Washington cut him off, "I want to warn against partisan fighting." Partisan fighting means fighting between political parties. Washington warned American citizens to not so wrapped up in their party. When a person is zealous to their party, they may make bad decisions, like voting for a person who is clearly not qualified for the position they're running for, or have been appointed to. Yes like Trump and Kavanaugh.

"But—"

"Pick up a pen, start writing." Washington shushed, he knew the man was in shock. "I wanna talk about what I have learned; the hard won wisdom I have earned." Being the first U.S., Washington had a lot of precedent to set.

Hamilton, meanwhile, thought that that elected officials should serve as long as they can. This is the logic behind Supreme Court members serving for life today. "As far as the people are concerned, you have to serve." Alexander pleaded, "You could continue to serve-"

"No!" Washington interjected, "One last time, the people will hear from me, one last time, and if we get this right, we're gonna teach' em how to say goodbye. You and I!" Washington was setting the precedent of a U.S. President only serving two terms, as it wouldn't become law until the 1940s.

"Mr. President," Alexander, who prefered bold acts of bravery and perseverance to prove strength replied, "they will say you're weak."

"No," Washington countered, for he saw how real strength can be demonstrated by stepping back, "they will see we're strong."

"Your position is so unique."

"So I'll use it to move them along"

"Why do you have to say goodbye?"

"If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on. It outlives me when I'm gone." He grabbed a Bible from his desk and flipped to a verse, "Like the scripture says: 'Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree. And no one shall make them afraid.'" He turned to Alexander, "They'll be safe in the nation we've made." He closed the Bible and stared out the window, and began to think of his home in Virginia, "I want to sit under my own vine and fig tree, a moment alone in the shade. At home, in this nation we've made. One last time."

"One last time." Hamilton muttered. Then he went to work on the speech. He made two drafts, one from Madison's framework, the other completely his own. When Washington saw them, he picked the original, and went to work editing it.


	7. The Reynold's Affair

Alexander was furious. Three years after Jefferson, Madison and Burr had promised to keep his affair secret, Jefferson had spilled the beans to a journalist while drunk. And that journalist, being a Hamilton-hater, published this in a best-selling book, _"Observations on the Year 1796", _and of course accused him of stealing money from the government. He almost dueled future President James Monroe, but Burr intervened. Ironic I know.

Although his friends and family assured him that they knew it was all slander, Alexander couldn't help himself. He worried about his legacy, and thought back to all the times his writing saved him. After making sure Eliza, who was pregnet with their 6th child was alright, he published _the Reynolds Pamphlet._

* * *

The whole country was talking about it, even in England. Alexander Hamilton, the respected former Secretary of the treasury, who was constantly slandered, admitted to a torrid affair. It was the nation's first sex sandal! Although he was respected for his honesty, many felt that it was too honest. Indeed, many of Jefferson's supporters cheered over Hamilton ruining himself.

He went to his study, to try and hide for a bit. While he was thinking how best to handle the chaos he had unleashed, his door flew open. He turned to see who it was. "Angelica." He greeted with a sigh of relief. _"Thank God, someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do."_

"Alexander." Angelica, who had moved with her family to New York shortly before the scandal even started, greeted as she entered the room. He went to kiss her hand, but she swiftly removed it and slapped him. "Congratulations." She coldly told him. She pointed her finger at him, "You have invented a new kind of stupid: 'a damage you can never undo' kind of stupid; an 'open all the cages at the menagerie' kind of stupid. 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid!" She calmed down, "Let's review: You took an acusation that everyone accepted as slander, and refuted it  
by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you! I begged you to take a break, you refused to."

She marched towards him, and out of fear, Alexander backed away. "So scared of what your enemies might do to you; you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to. You know why Jefferson can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response! So yeah, congratulations!"

Alexander was getting close to the wall. "Angelica." He cried, scared of being cornered with no escape.

"You've redefined your legacy, Congratulations!" Angelica yelled as Alexander hit the wall.

Trapped, Alexander yelled back: "It was an act of political sacrifice!"

Angelica was taken aback. "Sacrafice?" She slowly backed away. Once the shock wore off, Angelica looked down, filled with sadness, "I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived only to read your letters." Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought back to those years. As she wipped them away she said, "That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away," She dared to look up at him, "but I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay" She went to him and gave him a kind and almost forgiving smile, "and you know what I'm here to do." Her hands were almost touching his.

Alexander smiled, took her hands and caressed her face, "Angelica."

She let herself enjoy this last touch. Then she quickly pulled away, throwing his hands back, "I'm not here for you." She was angry, and let it show, "I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind," Her voice quieted and saddened as she continued, "and a million years ago, she said to me, 'This one's mine.' So I stood by." She went back to glaring and raised her voice, "Do you know why? I love my sister more than anything in this life! I will choose her happiness over mine everytime! Put what we had aside, I'm standing by her side. You could never be satisfied, God I hope you're satisfied!" Then she left the room in a huff and slammed the door. She then hurried upstairs to comfort her sister.

**OOO**

Caroline was furious. Her friend had done it this time, her poor Eliza! As soon as she read what happened, she immediately made her way to the Hamilton's house. She knocked on the door, and a maid answered.

"Ah, Mrs. Robinson," The maid greeted, for Caroline visited every other week, "back so soon?"

"Yes." Caroline replied in a calm manner, "Is Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton here?"

"Mr. Hamilton is in his study, Mrs. Hamilton is upstairs with her sister."

"I'll see Zander first, no need to announce me." Caroline said as she made her way in.

"Don't do anything rash." The maid told her, having a feeling of where things were going.

"I won't." Caroline promised. _"Can't be rash if you planned it out."_ She went to his study and burst open the door. "Zander!" She yelled, full of anger.

"Carol!" Alexander replied in shock, "What a surprise!" He suddenly remembered the threat she had made all those years ago, and grew nervous.

Carol marched to his desk, while she did so, Alexander quickly went behind his chair to defend himself. She threw a scrunched up piece of parchment at him, "How could you!" She yelled!

"I had to pro—"

"Not that!" Carol yelled, then she quieted a little and added, "Well a little, but what I mean is, Eliza has been _nothing _but a loyal, kind and devoted wife to you," She pulled out her copy of _The Reynolds Pamphlet_, and yelled, "and _this_ is how you repay her!? By having a three month affair with some abused woman, and then blabbering about it to the world!?"

"I ended it!" Zander argued.

"After three months!" Carol yelled.

"I tried ending it sooner, but Reynolds, well he knew how to get me. But I never slept with him, I swear!"

"I read the letters." Carol remarked, "You couldn't just have waited until you absolutely had to to keep your mouth shut? You're a lawyer, you should know better!"

"I'm not perfect!" Zander replied.

"I never said you were." Carol retorted, "And we've told you multiple times that you need to take breaks from your work to eat and chastely sleep."

"Sometimes I forget!" Alexander shot back.

"You should've gone with them, Zander." Carol told him, "That way this wouldn't have happened! Think of what people will say about Eliza? Of Mrs. Reynolds?"

"Actually Burr said she divorced him, so I think she's doing well. But I see your point."

"Why can't you _ever _think things through!" Carol yelled at him. "You know why it took you so long to get a command? Because you're so dang impulsive!" She slapped him hard, leaving a bruise. "You don't see Laffie publishing about _his _affairs, he tries to keep them private, and same with Jefferson, and every other person!" She pushed him with such force, he slammed against the wall. "You're lucky I didn't bring my bayonet!" She turned to go, and when she was at the door, she turned around to face him, "I'm going to comfort my friend, who _you've_ ruined along with yourself. I will keep your secrets, as I know you will mine, but _never_ think of me as a friend again." She left the room, then rushed upstairs, where Eliza was crying into her older sister's arms.

Later that day, Peggy came by and poured ink on her brother-in-law's head.

* * *

It was late. Alexander went upstairs, hoping his wife was recovered, and wouldn't hold a grudge. When he entered the master bedroom, he saw Eliza surrounded by her sisters and Caroline, reading letters. Hoping for forgiveness and understanding, he entered.

Eliza looked up when he did. Instead of smiling, she turned to the ones around her, and they exchanged looks. She sighed and was helped up by Angelica and Caroline. She turned to him, with papers in her hands as the other three women went into the hall. "I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I read them I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine."

"Eliza…." Alexander began, but his wife cut him off.

"Do you know what Angelica said when we saw your first letter arrive?" She said as she pulled said letter out, "She said: 'Be careful with that one, love. He will do what it takes to survive'." She grabbed another letter and stared lovingly at it, "You and your words flooded my senses." She began to dance around with the letters in hand, "Your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs, You built cathedrals."

_"Maybe things won't be so bad." _ Alexander thought.

She grabbed more letters, "I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me. I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign of when you were mine." She looked sad, unable to find what she was looking for, "The world seemed to burn." She grabbed her heart as tears fell, "Burn."

"Eliza, I'm so—" Alexander began as he went to comfort her, but he was cut off.

"You published the letters she wrote you." Eliza said in a sad and angry tone which became more and more angry, "You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed. In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives. Heaven forbid someone whisper 'He's part of some scheme', your enemy whispers," she balled up the _Reynolds Pamphlet_ and threw it at him while yelling, "so you have to scream!" She quieted as she continued, "I know about whispers. I see how you look at my sister."

Both Angelica and Alexander tensed. Alexander tried to explain, but Eliza wouldn't let him.

"Don't! I'm not naïve. I have seen women around you. Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms, all your charms! Do you know what Angelica said, when she read what you'd done? She said: 'You've married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun.'"

Alexander neared her, but Eliza put her hand up, "Don't, take another step in my direction I, can't be trusted around you. Don't think you can talk your way into my arms," She turned away from him, arms close by her, "into my arms." She looked back at the letters, "You and your words obsessed with your legacy… Your sentences border on senseless," She turned to him, full of anger, "and you are paranoid in every paragraph; how they perceive you." Her anger vanished into sadness and she fell to her knees as she cried, "You, you, you!"

"Eliza!" Alexander cried as he rushed to her. He put a hand to her to see if she was alright, "Please, forgive me."

Eliza brushed him off as Angelica and Caroline entered the doorway. She got up by herself and stared at the lit candle. In a quiet voice she announced, "I'm erasing myself from the narrative."

Alexander was shocked. All his wife ever wanted was to be part of his life.

Eliza's voice steadily rose as she gathered the letters on the floor, "Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart." She got up and went to the candle as she yelled, "You have torn it all apart! I'm watching it," She held the letters over the candle and watched them ignite, "burn." She carefully threw the burning letters into the coal bucket, "Watching it burn." She gathered more letters and threw them in the bucket as she continued, "The world has no right to my heart. The world has no place in our bed. They don't get to know what I said. I'm burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you." Alexander tried to stop her, but she resisted.

When she was done, she angrily turned to him and yelled, "And when the time comes, explain to the children the pain and embarrassment you put their mother through. When will you learn, that they are your legacy? We are your legacy! If you thought you were mine, don't!" She removed the wedding ring from her finger and threw it at him, "You forfeit all rights to my heart." She grabbed his pillow and a blanket, "You forfeit the place in our bed." She shoved the items into his hands, "You'll sleep in your office instead. With only the memories of when you were mine!"

Alexander grabbed his night shirt and turned back to her, "Eliza, I'm so sorry."

But only coldness followed, "I hope that you burn."

Alexander sighed, and went downstairs into his study and slept there.

Eliza couldn't bear the sight of her husband at all, so even though she was heavily pregnant, within the week, she and the children moved out and went to live with her parents.

**OOO**

Alexander soon received a letter from Fanny, who was now living with her sister and brother-in-law:

_Uncle Alex,_

_I just read the Reynold's Pamphlet, and how could you! Aunt Eliza does not deserve to be cheated on and for the whole world to know! I can only imagine the pain she and my cousins must feel, and if I could, I would go to your office and yell this to your face!_

_I have always revered you, but I cannot bear this. You have certainly ruined us all._

_Fanny_

* * *

Burr heard a knock on the door. Knowing that the servants were either busy or out, he answered. He saw a familiar looking girl.

"Hello." The girl answered, "I'm Susan Reynolds. Remember me?"

Burr had to think about it, "Uh, yes? You're Mariah's daughter, right?"

"Yes." The girl answered, "She and my step-father fled to England."

Burr knew why. Hamilton wasn't the only one being humiliated. For you see my dears, the human world, especially back then, vilified a woman who tempted a man into being unfaithful. Not always, for having a mistress wasn't always seen as bad, but one had to be careful. And poor Mariah was slandered in the papers, and on the streets when it was found out she was Mrs. Reynolds. Her only defender was Burr.

"Why didn't she take you?" Burr asked.

"She said a life on the run was no life for a child." Susan answered, "So she sent me here."

Burr nodded. "Come in. I'll figure something out."

"Thank you sir." Susan answered, and entered the house. She was soon sent to boarding school at Burr's expense.

* * *

Eliza paced outside her eldest son's room. He had been ill for a while, and she was worried. She, like any decent mother, didn't want to lose a child. She had already lost enough siblings, nieces and nephews.

The doctor exited the room, he looked rather grim.

"Well?" Eliza asked.

"There's nothing I can do." The doctor answered.

"Will he live?" Eliza desperately asked.

The doctor shook his head. "Doesn't look good."

Eliza put her hand to her face and started to cry. Suddenly she remembered Edward Stevens. "Is he alright to travel?"

The doctor was taken aback. "What?"

"I asked, is he alright to travel?" Eliza repeated.

"How far?"

"The city."

"Yes, yes he should be."

"Alright then." Eliza turned to a servant, "Ready the carriage, and inform my family. I'm taking my son Philip to the city. I know a doctor there who can save him."

"You sure?" The doctor asked, feeling quite certain in his abilities as a doctor.

Eliza turned to him and stared him dead in the eye, "Yes. Dr. Stevens saved my life when I was ill with Yellow Fever during the Philly epidemic. I know he will save my son's." And that was that.

**OOO**

Life was relatively quiet since Alexander's family moved out. No longer did the children pop their heads into his office to see if he was busy. No longer could he justify any delays by spending time with his beloved children whom he would always readily welcome into his office with open arms. Indeed, many guests and servants would comment on how loving and doting a father and uncle Alexander was.

So my dears, you can imagine how surprised he was when he looked out the window and saw his father-in-law's carriage stopping by his house, with his beloved Eliza inside. He rushed outside to greet them, but when Eliza exited the carriage, she coldly told him, "I'm not here for you. Philip is ill, and the county doctors can't do a thing! Go get Ned!"

After a brief shock, Alexander replied, "Yes, of course!" Then he rushed to his foster brother's house. When he arrived, he quickly went to the office where Ned was just finishing up with a client. "Ned, it's an emergency!"

"Alex?" Ned asked in confusion, "What is it?"

"Philip, he's ill." Alex replied as he caught his breath, "The country doctors can't do a thing."

Fear and concern filled the doctor, "Of course." He turned to his patient, "So see me if things get worse, and remember my instructions."

"Yes Dr. Stevens." The patient replied.

"Good." Ned replied, "I have to see my nephew now." Ned quickly grabbed his bag and followed Alexander to his house.

When they arrived, Philip was in his room, being tended to by Angie, Eliza and baby William (Whom Alexander had never met).

"Hello." Ned said to everyone there.

"Hello Uncle Ned." Angie and Philip replied.

"Ned, can you help him?" Eliza asked.

"I'll see what I can." Ned answered, and gave Philip a check-up. While Ned was working his magic, figuratively, Eliza and Alex chatted.

"C-can I hold our youngest?" Alexander awkwardly asked.

"No." Eliza answered.

"I know you're still mad, but at least let me meet my youngest son."

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Fine." She and the baby turned to him, "William, this is your father. Alexander, this is William. There you've met." Then she turned around.

"That was rather short."

"Well excuse me for not wanting him to know the man who ruined our family. Just yesterday I was called out in the newspapers for not being able to keep you faithful. I was slandered, Alex. Called names that shouldn't be repeated in front of young ears."

"Who called you that?" Alex asked, wanting to hurt anyone who would dare hurt his wife.

"I let it go, Alexander." Eliza answered, "Something you should learn."

"I told you I was sorry." Alexander told her, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did." Eliza then covered William's ears, and quietly said, "I was accepting of your relationship with Laurens, I even toyed with the notion of him sharing our bed. I said little when I noticed you and Angelica flirting. I put up with the women who flaunted around you. I put up a good face when you were made Treasurer," She smiled and she removed her hands from William's ears, "I even took pride in being a leader in society. I bore you six children," Her smile faded, "I governed the family's finances, I was a devoted mother and wife." She turned to face him, "I did everything I could to save face and to stop you from being reckless. And yet that wasn't enough. I was never enough for you. Nothing we did was enough." Tears started to form in her eyes.

Alexander grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and dried her eyes. She would've grabbed the hanky herself if she weren't busy with William.

"He will live." Dr. Steven told the family.

A huge sigh of relief came from the Hamiltons.

"He should rest, be given plenty of clean water to drink, daily bath in warm water, and good food." Ned added. "I'll stop by tomorrow to check on him. He should be better in a week or two."

"Thank you Ned." Eliza and Alexander said in unison. They looked at each other, then they along with Angie went to the bed.

Alexander grabbed his son's hand. "Oh my dear Philip. I've missed you so much."

"Pa." Philip weekly said, "I still think what you did was wrong, but I don't want to die still mad at you."

"You're not going to die." Eliza, Angie and Alexander all said in unison. They looked at each other, then back at Philip.

"Even so, I've had a lot of time to think lately." Philip replied, "And I forgive you."

Tears started to form in Alexander's eyes. He was forgiven my one of his loved ones. Sure Ned had already, but to hear those words from his son…. "Thank you." Alexander whispered.

Time went by. Philip made a full recovery, and Eliza decided to stay for the children's sake instead of moving back in with her parents, but she refused to share a bed. One by one, the children followed their big brother's example and forgave their father. Eliza warmed up to him, but she still couldn't find it within her to forgive him fully. They would act friendly with each other, play and raise the children together, but at the end of the day, they would sleep in separate bedrooms.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Aaron Burr asked his 14-year-old daughter.

"Yes Papa. It's only a few days." Theo answered, "I'll have the servants and my siblings to keep my company." Theodosia Sr had five children from her previous marriage, and Burr had a three-year-old son from an affair he had with a servant.

After hesitating for what seemed like forever, Burr finally kissed his daughter goodbye and left.

As soon as he was out of sight, however, Theo turned to her hand-maid and asked, "Did you get any replies?"

"Yes Miss." The maid answered, "Almost all of them said yes, including Dr. Hosack, Dr. Bard, and Bishop Moore."

"Good." Theo answered, "Well, we've got work to do." Then she went inside the house to get it fit for a dinner party for Chief Joseph Brant of the Six Nations.

"Miss, shouldn't you have told your father about tomorrow's guests?"

"He doesn't trust me." Theo answered as she got the house ready, "I want to show him that I can be a hostess without him being here."

"But won't he be mad?"

"What's the worst he can do?" Theo asked, "I'm his little angel."

"Miss you're gonna end up in a lot of trouble with an attitude like that."

A mischievous smile crossed the teenager's face, "I don't care." Then she finished preparations for the party that would go on to be a success.

* * *

Lafayette, Adrienne and their daughters were finally released from prison. It seemed wonderful, but they couldn't access their funds. Even so, they were just happy to be free.

When this news reached their friends and family, they too were joyous.

"As soon as I graduate from Harvard," Georges said when they received the news during dinner, "I'm going back to France."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Philip, who had grown rather close to him asked.

"Yes." Georges answered.

"Don't be so rash." Alexander Sr warned, "Just because they're free doesn't mean they aren't in danger."

"I'll be done next year." Georges replied, "Things will surely be better by then."

"That's true." Alexander Sr remarked. Then knowing there was little he could do to stop the adventurous young lad, he said, "Just be safe."

"I will." Georges said, "I've traveled across the ocean several times in greater peril."

"Maybe if you had a companion." Philip suggested, clearly indicating himself.

"Philip, you are _far _too young to go to Europe without proper adult supervision!" Eliza said.

"But Mama!" Philip complained, "I want to go."

"When your older!" Eliza told him.

"Besides," Angie added, cutting her older brother off, "we need you here."

"I'm sure that an intelligent, witty and beautiful young lady like you can handle things without me." Philip told his sister.

Angie pouted and thought about it, "Maybe for a little while."

"Will you two stop it!" Alexander Jr exclaimed, "You're siblings, not a couple."

"Who says we can't be both?" Philip remarked.

"PHILIP!" Angie yelled, "Gross!"

"I'm just teasing." Philip said.

"Such teasing has no place at the dinner table." Eliza said.

"Your mother's right." Alexander Sr added, "She always is."

Eliza couldn't help but smile. She knew she was.

"Maybe I could go." Bertie, who was there as a guest along with his mother, suggested.

"Bertie, you're far too young." Caroline told him.

"But I want to meet my father." Bertie pleaded, "Georges can take care of me."

Caroline was torn. Bertie was her only child, but she couldn't deny him the chance to meet his father. And she knew that Lafayette would want to meet him too. "What about Adrienne?"

"I'm sure she won't mind." Bertie replied, he then turned to his brother, "Right?"

Georges wasn't sure. "Ummm... If we word it right."

After much debate, Bertie was finally allowed to accompany Georges and his tutor to Europe.

* * *

It was a cold winter night. The children were sound asleep in their bedrooms, although Angie was in Philip's room again. The two had a developed a habit for sharing a bed since Fanny left. Of course this brought up questions, but they eventually let it go because they were just close siblings. Yes, like Aunt Rita and Uncle Max.

Eliza felt incredibly thirsty, and so got up to get a cup of water. As soon as she grabbed the water, the roof of her bedroom collapsed. Most of the house was too fast asleep to hear the collapse, but not Alexander. He immediately rushed out of his study to investigate. His jaw dropped, and Eliza was scared.

"Do you think it'll spread to the rest of the house?" Eliza asked.

Alexander inspected it. "Doesn't look like it. I'll call for a roofer in the morning." He turned to her, "If you want, you can sleep in the study with me."

"No." Eliza replied. "I'll sleep in the living room."

"Will you be comfortable?" Alexander asked.

"Yes." Eliza answered, then she went to the living room to sleep. It wasn't very comfortable, and she was getting cold. Eventually, she was forced to swallow her pride and went to her husband's study. When she entered, she found him half asleep on his desk. A small smile crept on her face, but then she remembered the pain he had put her through. She looked around and saw a small cot, it could fit one adult, but two could if they were small enough, or squeezed properly.

Eliza, not wanting to share a bed with Alexander no matter how desperate she got, went to her husband, put a blanket around him, and slept on the cot. "You can sleep on the floor or your desk, but until the roof is finished, I get the cot."

"Ok." Alexander mumbled. He was just happy that his wife was comfortable.

However, as the night and the repairs went on, Eliza began to feel sorry for her husband. So on the second night, she let him on the cot. But they were just sleeping. But, as the nights wore on, they began to cuddle and other stuff. You have imaginations, use them.

When the roof was finally repaired, Eliza discovered that she was pregnet. She felt a little ashamed of herself for becoming pregnet by her cheating husband, but she was also looking forward to the possibility of having another girl.

When the child was finally born, she was named Eliza after her mother's nickname. Although she was sometimes called Eliza Jr, Liz, Lizzy, Liza and Ellie. For consistency, I shall refer to her as Ellie.

Angie was happy to have a sister, and Alexander was happy for the hope of his wife's forgiveness and the joy of another child.

But Eliza, not wanting to bring Alexander back into her bed, told him when he sat on the bed to hold his newborn daughter, "Alexander, this is the last time you will be welcomed back in our bed."

"You sure?" Alexander asked, for he remembered bringing comfort to his wife during her pregnancy when she needed it.

"Yes." Eliza Sr answered, "That was just a temporary, one-time thing. Now that things are back to normal, expect that please."

Although hurt, Alexander accepted his wife's order.

* * *

Although free, Lafayette and his family were now poor; the family funds having been seized by the authorities. All they had was Lafayette's pension and the hospitality of friends and family.

The family had settled in Vienna, living in a house that Adrienne's sister and aunt (they were two different people) owned. It was rather quiet, not much to do. Although they didn't have to worry about guards and a confined space, it was still not what the family was used to. Having to rely on charity instead of being able to buy anything they needed without fear of cost.

On a particularly boring day, Lafayette was in the living room reading a book while Adrienne was spending time with Virginie and the newly married Anastasie. Then a maid entered, "Monsuir, there are two young men here to see you."

"Really?" Lafayette nervously asked.

"Yes, they claim to be your sons, Georges and Bertie."

"Bertie?" Lafayette asked in confusion.

"Yes that was his name, John Gilbert Robinson and Georges Washington Motier de Lafayette. One of them had a letter of introduction." She handed the letter to him.

Lafayette took the letter and read it, it had a familiar handwriting.

_Dearest Laffie,_

_I'm not sure if it was the right decision, but Georges was determined to return to you when he heard you were free and safe. I didn't want Bertie to join him, but he was determined to meet you. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was determined. I feared that if I refused him, he would run away like I did._

_Bertie is to stay for no more than a year, and if he insists, please write to me._

_Both know the Truth, and please, I do hope your wife won't be angered. Bertie told me everything that's happened since he left._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Carol_

Lafayette stared at the letter. He re-read it, again and again. _"So it's true." _He thought. _"Better find a way to tell Adrienne." _"Send them in." Lafayette told the maid.

"Yes Monsuir." The maid answered. Then she did a quick curtsy and fetched the boys. When she returned, tears began to form in Lafayette's eyes.

"My sons." Lafayette quietly said. Then he and Georges went to each other and hugged each other tight. When they finally let go, Lafayette said, "My how big you've grown."

"Yes." Georges answered, "And I have so may stories to tell you. But first, I have someone to introduce you to." He turned to the other young man, "Father, this is my brother, Bertie."

Feeling awkward, Bertie awkwardly smiled and said, "Hello."

Lafayette went towards him, and took him in. "You have my face and hair. But your eyes are your mothers." He smiled as he remembered her, "Ah, her beautiful eyes." He took on a dream-like stare as memories came flooding back. "Able to express so much emotion, very intelligent. And her wit, some of the best I've ever seen."

"Father?" Gorges asked.

Lafayette was quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled at Bertie and put his hands on his shoulders. "My son, you are very welcome here."

Bertie felt shocked. He wasn't sure how his father would feel meeting him, or how he would feel. But, hearing him call him his son, Bertie felt warm.

"You'll always have a place here." With smiles, he gave him a hug. When he let go, he told his sons, "I will show you to your room. Your sisters will be very happy to see you."

"What about Mother?" Georges asked.

"She'll be happy to see you Georges." The Lafayette turned to Bertie, "You I'm not so sure."

Bertie felt guilty for some reason.

"No matter, I'm sure everything will work out." Lafayette said, trying to ease things. "Let me tell you about everything that's happened so far." Then as he lead his sons to their room, he told them everything that had happened since Georges went into hiding.

**OOO**

"Georges!" Anastasie and Virginie yelled in excitement when they saw their brother for the first time in years.

"Ana! Virginie!" Georges yelled as the three rushed towards each other. The three had a long embrace, as if nothing else mattered.

When they finally let go, Georges said to them, "I have a surprise for you." He turned to Bertie, "A brother."

Bertie smiled, "Hello. I'm Bertie."

"Hello." The girls answered. Then Ana approached him and offered her hand, which Bertie kissed with all the gentleness his father would kiss a lady.

Ana smiled. "I'm Ana. Nice to meet you."

"And you." Bertie answered, "Georges has told me a lot about you and Virginie." He then then turned to the other girl, "And you must be Virginie."

"Yes." Virginie answered, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Georges has written about you in his letters."

"I know, he uh, told me on the way here." Bertie answered.

There was a bit of awkwardness in the air, so Ana decided to break it. "So, what's America like?"

"We'll tell you." Georges answered. Then he and Bertie told their sisters all about their time in America, and Georges told them of his time in London.

**OOO**

It was an awkward dinner. Adienne wasn't sure how she felt about Bertie being there, but she loved her son. After Georges told the family all about his time in exile, Adrienne made up her mind.

"I'm so happy you're home Georges. We've all missed you. Now that France is safe, it is time we set to work returning properties to their rightful owners, including my mother's."

"But I'm not allowed in France, my dear." Lafayette replied.

"I know." Adrienne replied, "I'll go alone, or with my sister, and see what can be done for you."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Lafayette asked. He knew his wife was left ill from her time imprisoned; suffering from: stomach pains, blisters, sores, and abscesses.

"Yes, my love, I'm sure. I may be suffering from the trauma I endured, but we owe it to our fellow countrymen to help them recover what was stolen from them. And we owe it to those who were murdered to honor their memory. I plan to erect a memorial for them."

"Will the government want that?" Ana asked.

"Will the people want that?" Georges asked.

"In time." Adrienne answered. "I plan on being very busy for the rest of my life. I even finished my memoir." While she was imprisoned with her family, Adrienne had written a memoir using toothpicks and china ink. When she was released, she properly wrote it down.

"Are you going to publish it?" Lafayette asked.

"Yes." Adrienne answered, "But I might only be able to get a few copies."

"At least it will be better than nothing." Virginie said.

"Yes." Adrienne said with a smile. And she kept her word, doing all that she said she would. Even getting compensation.


	8. Death

It was winter in early 1801, and Peggy had been ill since 1799, getting worse during the winter. Her only comfort was her wealthy husband (Whom she had eloped with in 1783, and was six years her junior) and their only surviving child. She was too far away for her sisters to visit often.

One day there was a knock on the door. "Mrs. Van Rensselaer," a maid said, "you're brother-in-law is here."

Peggy thought about it. "Is it Alexander?"

"Yes."

Peggy thought about it. She didn't want to see him, but Eliza had generally forgiven him, and the whole scandal was dying down. "Send him in."

The maid nodded and fetched Alexander Hamilton. When he entered, he smiled and went to her bedside.

"Heard you were ill." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Peggy asked.

"Oh I had some legal business here, and since you live in the area, I thought I'd come by and visit."

"Where's Eliza?"

"At home with the kids."

"Is she feeling well?"

"Yes, although she would love to hear from you."

"I'm in no condition to write."

"I can write her for you."

"Really?"

"Of course, that's what family's for."

With a smile, Peggy replied, "Thank you Alex."

"You're welcome."

And so they chatted and wrote as if it were old times. When Alexander finally had to leave, Peggy said, "Can you stop by tomorrow?"

Smiling, Alexander replied, "I'll come by everyday while I'm here if you want."

Peggy thought about it, she did like his company, "Maybe longer?"

"Of course." Alexander smiled. He couldn't deny a dying woman.

And so he did. Everyday he came and kept the dying woman company, even when. Everyday he wrote to his wife about her sister's condition. Eliza desperately wanted to join him, but she couldn't find the means.

Finally, in mid-March, Alexander was forced to send the following dreadful letter:

_On Saturday, my dear Eliza, your sister took leave of her sufferings and friends, I trust, to find repose and happiness in a better country._

Peggy was buried in the family plot in the Van Rensselaer estate, where she spent her final days.

* * *

Philip and his friend Stephen Price, who weren't the most sober, entered the box where the slightly older George Eacker sat watching _The West Indian_ with his fiancee, Harriet Livingston, who was the daughter of Philip's relative Cornelia Schuyler. Just like Dolley and Martha said he would be. No not _that _Cornelia, and not _that _Dolley and Martha.

"George!" Philip called, but he was shushed. Full of pride, he couldn't ignore it. "George!"

George turned around, very annoyed, "Shh! I'm tryin' to watch the show!"

"Ya' shoulda watched your mouth before you talked about my father though!"

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." George dismissively said, "Your father's a scoundrel, and so, it seems, are you. You dammed rascals."

My dears, the term "rascal" had a different meaning in 1801. Back then, it meant you were calling someone a rogueish villain, which was very bad back then. It's like calling someone - something I can't say in front of young ears. A scoundrel, my dears, is someone with absolutely no honor.

Offended, as would be expected, "It's like that?"

"Yeah, I don't fool around." George replied, "I'm not your little schoolboy friends."

"See you on the dueling ground." Philip replied, "That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now."

George was very dismissive of the two young men. "I know where to find you, piss off, I'm watching this show now."

What followed was a great disturbance, where George managed to insult and accept duels with both Stephen and Philip.

**OOO**

Philip left his father's study, carrying the guns his father gave him. The very guns his Uncle John Church used in a duel against Arron Burr in 1799. No one was injured. I suppose it's ironic, or foreshadowing, but I don't want to speculate right now.

"Philip?" Angie's voice rang in his ears.

Philip turned to see his sister facing him with a worried expression. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Angie replied. She grabbed his hands, "Please don't go!"

"Angie," Philip replied, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yesterday when Eacker dueled Stephen, they both missed. So-"

"Don't press your luck." Angie begged, "Please don't go. I need you!"

Philip caressed her face, "Everything will be alright. I'll be fine. Everyone's nervous before a duel. If he shoots, he might miss."

"Or not. He could kill you, or leave you crippled."

"Well I'll still be alive during the latter." He kissed her forehead, "I'm nervous too, but things are sure to work out."

"Can I come with you?" Angie asked.

"A duel's no…" Philip began, but knowing her brother, Angie smacked his arm.

"Women can duel!" Angie exclaimed.

"Ow!"

Angie calmed down, "Sorry. What I was planning, was I could stop this without you being called a coward."

"How… you're going to beg on your knees, aren't you?"

"It worked for Queen Isabella of England when the nobles rebelled against Edward II." Angie protested.

"That was then. This is now." Philip told him.

"I'm going with you." Angie said full of determination.

"No." Philip said, "I don't want you to see if one of us gets shot." He then kissed her again, and left.

Angie, not one to take 'no' for an answer, hurried after him, making sure she wasn't seen. She arrived just in time to see her dearest sibling get shot and fall to the ground rather calmly.

Philip Church, Angelica's oldest son, as you might recall, was Philip Hamilton's 2nd, (and his Uncle Alex's Aide-de-camp during the quasi-war with France. Yes we went to fake war with France) grabbed his cousin and raced him to his mother's house which was across the river.

* * *

Alexander burst into Angelica's house, "Where is my son?" He desperately asked.

Dr. Hosack, who was treating the boy, calmly told him, "Mr. Hamilton, come in, they brought him in a half an hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over."

"Is he alive?" Alexander desperately asked.

"Yes, but you have to understand, the bullet entered just above his hip and lodged in his right arm—"

"Can I see him, please?" Alexander begged.

The doctor nodded, "I'm doing everything I can but the wound was already infected when he arrived."

Alexander rushed to the bedside, "Philip."

"Pa!" Philip said as his father held him, "I did exactly as you said, Pa. I held my head up high."

"I know, I know, shh." Alexander shushed as he stroked his son's hair, "I know, I know, shh."

"High." Philip said as he tried to get up.

Alexander brought him back down. "I know you did everything just right, shh."

"Even before we got to ten," Philip began, but his father tried to shush him. "I was aiming for the sky." He held his hand up, "I was aiming for the sky."

"I know, save your strength and stay alive!" Alexander told him.

"NO!" Eliza screamed as she entered the doorway.

"Eliza!" Alexander wasn't expecting her.

"Is he breathing, is he going to survive this?" Eliza cried as she rushed to the bedside. "Who did this, Alexander, did you know?"

"Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me." Philip said, trying to calm things down.

"My son." Eliza said as she grabbed his hands and held them close to her chest.

"We played piano." Philip remininced.

"I taught you piano."

"You would put your hands on mine."

"You changed the melody every time."

"Ha.I would always change the line."

"Shh, I know, I know."

"I would always change the line."

"I know, I know." Eliza shushed, then she started their old French lessons, which Philip joined, but didn't finish.

Upon realizing Philip was dead, Eliza let out a blood-curdling scream, and Angie, who was by the bedside, broke down.

* * *

In reality, took a full day for Philip to die. During that time, his parents stayed by his side, and the family got to say their goodbyes.

Philip's last words to Angie, I imagine, were him telling her to be strong while she begged him not to leave her.

William and Ellie were too young to know what was going on, but they knew something was wrong with their brother. They tried to comfort him, but they were young.

Eliza was too distraught to attend the funeral, but she made herself go, and relied heavily on her surviving sisters and Caroline for support.

Alexander felt empty inside. My dears, I hope you never have to feel the agonizing pain of loosing a child.

Angie, who had been the spitting image of her namesake in appearance, intellect, wit and behavior, was the most changed. It took all the family had to keep her from joining her brother in his coffin and grave.

To ease the grief, the Hamiltons moved uptown, in a house built just for them. Eliza barely did anything, too filled with grief. Angelica and Caroline made frequent visits to comfort her.

Alexander, although more grieved then he had ever been, devoted himself to caring for the children. Eliza was in no state to do it herself, and poor Angie, she was the closet to Philip. Alexander did everything he could for her, he doted on her, gave her watermelon and parrots, played songs on the piano with her and sang duets with her.

Alas, it was not enough. Despite the efforts of everyone, Angie got worse. The once intelligent and witty 17-year-old, slowly became a large child. Forever haunted by her brother, whom she refused to believe was dead.

Alexander took to taking walks by himself, and enjoying the quiet. He even went to church and prayed, something he hadn't done in years. He spent hours in the garden, either by himself, or with his children. His hair had even gone gray.

One day, while in the garden, Alexander saw his wife on a stroll. He approached her. "Look at where we are. Look at where we started. I know I don't deserve you Eliza. But hear me out, that would be enough."

Eliza said nothing, but looked at him.

"If I could spare his life, if I could trade his life for mine, he'd be standing here right now and you would smile, and that would be enough."

Eliza looked away, and stared at the plants. He was using her words against her again.

"I don't pretend to know, the challenges we're facing. I know there's no replacing what we've lost and you need time. But I'm not afraid. I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side. That would be enough."

With a sigh, Eliza let herself be comforted by him again. She joined him on his walks, but didn't say much. They would walk in the park, long after dark. Although they were still friends, Eliza refused him to enter their bed. Although, the older children had to remark that the two were closer than they were before.

One day, while standing in the garden, Eliza took her husband's hand. "It's quiet uptown."

Alexander was shook. She hadn't held his hand privately in years. He looked at her. Her face was full of forgiveness.

Alexander teared up, and soon Eliza did too. They embraced each other, and held each other tight. When they finally let go, Alexander reached into his pocket and pulled out Eliza's wedding ring.

Eliza smiled and nodded. _"He kept that? After all these years?"_

Alexander smiled and put the ring on her left ring finger, just as he had on their wedding day.

* * *

Foiled, again. Whenever Burr ran for something, Hamilton just _had _ to get in the way. Weather he was running for Senate, the Presidency, or Governor. Oh yeah, they don't talk about it in the musical, but while Vice President, Burr ran for Governor of New York. Hamilton intervened and made him lose.

The final straw came when someone told Burr that they heard Hamilton comment on Burr's closeness with his daughter. Which of course made him mad. Being the kind of person he was, he sent his old friend a letter:

_Dear Alexander:_

_I am slow to anger, but I toe the line, as I reckon with the effects of your life on mine. I look back on where I failed, and in every place I checked, the only common thread has been your disrespect. __I submit for your immediate perusal, __A letter from a Doctor Charles Cooper__, w__ho was kind enough to give me his approval to reprint a letter that he sent in confidence. He claims that on numerous occasions, you have called me "a dangerous man". Furthermore I "ought not be trusted with the reins of government". Obviously such an accusation must be met with either an immediate acknowledgement or disavowal. Now! Are you capable of such a thing?_

_Now you call me amoral, a dangerous disgrace. If you've got something to say, name a time and place, face-to-face._

_I have the honor to be your obedient servant  
A. Burr_

Hamilton replied:

_Mr. Vice President:_

_I've reflected on the letter I received from you, on the afternoon of June 18th. And I'm afraid that I cannot provide you with the kind of answer that you're looking for. The phrase "numerous occasions" in place of actual situations, __conveys infinite shades__, i__t's way too vague a phrase to pin to serious allegations._

"What?" Burr thought when he read that part.

_Listen now; how am I to disavow something so unspecific? "Dangerous with the reigns of government," wow; surely I said something less banal, be realistic now. __I am not the reason no one trusts you__, __no one knows what you believe__. __I will not equivocate on my opinion, I have always worn it on my sleeve__. __Even if I said what you think I said__, __you would need to cite a more specific grievance__. __Here's an itemized list of thirty years of disagreements__:_

"Sweet Jesus." Burr sighed when he read that line. _"I sent him a few paragraphs, and he sent me a novel."_

_Hey, I have not been shy__, __I am just a guy in the public eye tryin' to do my best for our republic__. __I don't wanna fight__, __But I won't apologize for doing what's right__._

_I have the honor to be Your Obedient Servant__  
__A. Ham_

Burr, angry, replied:

_Careful how you proceed, good man. Intemperate indeed, good man. Answer for the accusations I lay at your feet or Prepare to bleed, good man__._

Alexander's response:

_Burr, your grievance is legitimate__. __I stand by what I said, every bit of it__. __You stand only for yourself__, i__t's what you do! __I can't apologize because it's true__! __Sorry if your life is difficult without your wife, You'll have to be more specific though._

Angered, Burr told replied:

_How's this for specific, Alexander? Weehawken. Dawn. Guns. Drawn_.

Alexander wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't want to be a coward, but he also didn't want to make his wife a widow, and his children father-less so young. But eventually he decided. _You're on._ He wrote.

* * *

John Hamilton was sitting in his room reading a book, it was the day before his father would duel Aaron Burr. At a slight noise, he turned around and saw his father in the doorway, standing silently there and looking at me with a most sweet and beautiful expression of countenance. It was full of tenderness, and without any of the business pre-occupation he sometimes had.

"John," he said, "won't you come and sleep with me tonight?" His voice was frank as if he were his brother instead of his father.

"Ok." John answered. That night he went to his father's bed, and in the very early morning, he was awakened.

Alexander took his son's hands in his palms, and extended them. "Let us pray the Lord's Prayer."

Although it was early, John didn't object. And 75 years later, that moment, and the invitation, would still be as clear as day.

* * *

It was the night before the duel. Alexander was busy writing two notes. One for his wife, and the other for the world.

The one for the world read:

_My wife and Children are extremely dear to me, and my life is of the utmost importance to them. __I am conscious of no ill-will to Col Burr. __I have resolved…to reserve and throw away my first fire, and I have thoughts even of reserving my second fire—and thus giving a double opportunity to Col Burr to pause and to reflect._

The one for his wife read:

_This letter, my very dear Eliza, will not be delivered to you, unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career; to begin, as I humbly hope from redeeming grace and divine mercy, a happy immortality._  
_If it had been possible for me to have avoided the interview, my love for you and my precious children would have been alone a decisive motive. But it was not possible, without sacrifices which would have rendered me unworthy of your esteem. I need not tell you of the pangs I feel, from the idea of quitting you and exposing you to the anguish which I know you would feel. Nor could I dwell on the topic lest it should unman me._  
_The consolations of Religion, my beloved, can alone support you; and these you have a right to enjoy. Fly to the bosom of your God and be comforted. With my last idea; I shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you in a better world._  
_Adieu best of wives and best of Women. Embrace all my darling Children for me._  
_Ever yours._

_A H_

While he was writing, Eliza, realizing her husband wasn't in bed and John was in his place, had gone searching for him. Knowing him well, she checked his office. She found him there. "Alexander come back to sleep." She said while standing in the doorway.

He turned to face her. "I have an early meeting out of town."

"It's still dark outside." She said as she approached him.

"I know. I just have to write something down."

Eliza wrapped her arms around him, like she usually did when she wanted to get him to sleep when he was working non-stop. "Why do you write like you're running out of time?"

Alexander leaned into his wife and made a shushing noise.

"Come back to bed, that would be enough."

Alexander grabbed her hands with his free one, "I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"Come back to sleep."

"The meeting's at dawn."

"Well I'm going back to sleep." Eliza said as she unwrapped her arms. As she was leaving, Alexander grabbed her hand.

"Hey." Eliza turned to face him, "Best of wives, and best of women." He then kissed her hand goodnight.

* * *

They rode across the Hudson River at dawn. Burr's 2nd was his friend William P. Van Ness. Hamilton arrived with his 2nd, Judge Nathaniel Pendleton, and a Dr. David Hosack. As you may recall, my dears, Dr. Hosack was the doctor who treated Philip.

Alexander examined the terrain, he shook as he realized he was in the same spot where his oldest son died. He drew first position, and looked east as he loaded his gun. He looked like a man on a mission. The sun was in his eyes, he felt giddy as he watched it slowly rise over his New York City.

Dr. Hosack turned around so he could have deniability.

Alexander examined his gun with rigor and fiddled with the trigger. That was his brother-in-law's gun, the one Philip barrowed to duel Eacker. Philip, although he was described as a rake, wasn't a killer.

Both were good marksmen, but Burr was still nervous.

Hamilton put on his glasses so he could see if Burr was softening, and to make sure he didn't hit him. But Burr thought Hamilton was trying to take deadly aim, and glared at him.

Burr thought of his daughter, whom he had promised, as you may recall my dears, to always be there for her. She had married a wealthy man named Joseph Alston the year Philip died, and they had a son the year after, whom she named after her father. The last thing he wanted was to make his precious, beloved daughter, who's health had become fragile after giving birth, an orphan.

Hamilton reflected on his life, and what he knew about Burr. The man had always hated dueling, when he dueled Alexander's brother-in-law, he was eager to end it. Burr hated confrontation, and had an instinct for self-preservation. Something Alexander wanted.

A sense of calm fill Alexander. It wasn't in Burr's political interest to kill him.

As the paces were counted, Burr was full of rage. He looked at Hamilton's eyes, and remembered the rules of dueling.

Hamilton had imagined death so much it felt more like a memory, he felt like this would be it. He thought about how his relationship with Burr had deteriorated, on what a legacy was, and what his would be. On how his life played out. He saw ghosts of his dead family members, both biological and found. His last thoughts were of his beloved wife, whom he wished a long and happy life. He wasn't sure if he would get back home in time, but he wouldn't kill Burr.

Alexander raised his pistol towards the sky, and got shot in the ribs.

Burr, coming to his senses, walked towards his friend, full of regret. But his friends ushered him away, wanting him to flee.

Burr did flee, and got a drink. Hamilton was taken back to New York.

There was wailing in the streets, the people hadn't been as distraught since Washington died of bad doctors who didn't know what they were doing. Yes it happened, even at the time people thought that the doctors were incompetent.

Burr was told to hide, as dueling was illegal and he was facing a murder charge.

Alexander was taken to the house of wealthy merchant William Bayard, and was surrounded by friends and family, who all wanted to give their goodbyes. Even Caroline and Bertie were by his side, both having fully forgiven him.

Eliza remained by her husband's side throughout it all, doing her best to comfort him. Angelica meanwhile, was inconsolable and weeping her heart out. She was also by his side during his final moments.

After saying his final words, he saw his mother, his son, his lover and his mentor smiling at him. He smiled, and joined them.


	9. WhoLives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

_"My very dear Eliza, this letter will not be delivered to you unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career to begin a happy immortality. I'd need not tell you of the pangs I feel from the idea of quitting you and exposing you to the anguish which I know you would feel. Nor could I dwell on the topic lest it should unman me. Fly to the bosom of your God and be comforted. With my last idea; I shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you in a better world. Adieu best of wives and best of women. Ever yours, Alexander."_

* * *

Alexander had left his family in tremendous debt. Had he lived, he could've paid it off, but since he died, his creditors were demanding payment. Poor Eliza was forced to rely on the charity of friends and family to support her children and pay off the debts. She even had to sell her home.

Although close to poverty, and grief-stricken over losing five realities so close to each other (her mother a year before Alexander's duel; her father a few months after her husband; Peggy, as you know; and her 2nd brother John), she wouldn't lose her dignity. She successfully petitioned the government to give her a pension, which her husband had refused, as she was the widow of a war veteran. She even demanded apologies from the men that had wronged her husband.

Luckily, she was smart and well liked. Back in 1798, Eliza had joined the Society for the Relief of Poor Widows with Small Children, which was great for her and her younger children. Eventually, she was able to buy back her home and pay back her family's debts.

* * *

Adrienne laid on her deathbed in her family's recovered home in France. Thankfully she was able to get it back. She had been through a lot during her lifetime, and as I said before, she was suffering from: stomach pains, blisters, sores, and abscesses from her time imprisoned. Her condition had gotten worse in recent months, and she felt that her death was drawing near. She surrounded herself with the loved ones who had managed to survive the Reign of Terror, and said her goodbyes.

Lafayette, being the devoted husband he always tried to be, well I said _tried_, tended to her throughout her last days.

"Gilbert." Adrienne said with her dying breath.

Lafayette gripped her hands. "Yes, my love?"

"I am all yours." Then she saw her dead loved ones. She smiled, and soon joined them.

* * *

Sally put her hand to her stomach, she could feel her latest child kicking inside. She was pregnant for the 5th time, which would end up being the 2nd to last time. She hoped this child would live, as her first child, Harriet I, had died at two, and her third child, Thenia, named after one of Sally's sisters, had died in infancy.

There was a knock. Sally didn't bother asking who it was, she knew. "Come in." Sally replied.

The door opened. And Thomas Jefferson entered the room, which he had given Sally free-range to decorate. "Hello Sally."

"Hello Sir." Sally greeted, "Busy day?"

"Yes." Then he plopped down on the bed. "I'm trying to dismantle Hamilton's financial system, but if I do, it could ruin the country!"

"Well, Sir, if you don't mind me being frank," Jefferson nodded, giving her permission, "why don't you swallow your pride and let it stand?"

"I don't wanna!"

"Jefferson." Sally said in a pitying and commanding tone.

"What?" Jefferson asked, "I'm a grown man, I can do what I want."

"Like impregnate a teenager."

"I said I was sorry. And I made up for it." Jefferson kept his word to Sally and Patsy, as you might recall. And his children with Sally were allowed to stay about the house, with the only chores they had to do were lessons and errands. Jefferson wanted all his sons to play the violin and learn carpentry. (Which they would the latter when they turned 14)

"True, but you didn't stop."

"A lot of people consider 18 adulthood, or young adulthood."

"Yes, but you are very persuasive."

He neared her, "As are you."

"James is my brother, why wouldn't I want him free?"

"What about Peter?"

"He never asked."

Jefferson rolled his eyes. While in France, Jefferson had spent a great deal of money having James Hemmings trained in French cuisine. James had become a renowned chef in the U.S., and he wanted his freedom. But Jefferson would only grant his freedom if James trained someone else to take his place as chef. That person was his brother Peter.

Sally felt another kick. She placed a hand to her stomach.

Jefferson saw this, and after a moment of thought said, "Have you decided on a name?"

"Well, if it's a girl, I was thinking of Martha. After Patsy."

Jefferson nodded, "Well, if it's a boy, what about Madison?"

"After your friend?"

"Of course!"

Sally thought about it. She knew how close the two were, but she really wanted to name her child after a relative.

"C'mon." Jefferson said, "You like his wife." Since Jefferson and Madison were such good friends, Madison's wife, the famous Dolley Madison would act as the White House hostess when Patsy wasn't available. Also, they would visit each other frequently. And do you remember Madison was given custody of Jefferson's nephews when he was made Ambassador to France?

"True." She had her suspicions about the nature of Jefferson and Madison's relationship, but she held her tongue. "I'll think about it." Her answer ended up being yes.

* * *

Philip Church had bought a stretch of New York land that was near the Pennsylvania border in a foreclosure sale in 1800. Being smart, he made it a village, and named it after his dear mother, Angelica. Although it didn't become a proper village until 1803. By then it had log cabins, a sawmill and a gristmill.

In 1806, Angelica and her husband began building a mansion, the Belvidere, near the village. They had intended it to be their summer home, but four years later, their oldest son and his wife Anna Matilda Stewart, made it their new home, even though it wasn't finished.

* * *

George III had had two boughts of what the people of the time called, "madness", but today, most people chalk it up to porphyria. Finally, in 1811, he had his final bought. He would eventually end up nearly blind and deaf.

Needing someone to run the government, George's eldest son, the future George IV, who was more interested in annoying his father than running the government, was sworn in as Prince Regent. He would rule in his father's place again until he recovered. However, this time he wouldn't recover, and the self-indulgent pleasure seeking George IV remained in charge until his death in 1830. Since his only legitimate child died while giving birth to her still-born child, his brother William took over as William IV. William IV was succeeded by his niece, the famous Queen Victoria.

* * *

James Madison was an unlikely candidate, given his lack of personality. But his wife was so popular and full of personality, that she made James electable by association. She hosted most of the White House functions in place of her nervous husband.

As you will soon learn my dears, Britain had a large empire, and was almost always at war. During the Napoleonic Wars, Britain was in desperate need of soldiers and sailors, so the government began kidnapping random people to serve in the navy. Yes it sucks, that's why we left them.

Now, America might've been willing to turn a blind eye, after all, Napoleon was Europe's problem, but Britain, being jerks, began kidnapping American sailors because the U.S. was a former British colony.

When the US asked England to stop, they refused. Eventually, enough was enough, and James Madison asked Congress to declare war, becoming the first U.S. President to formally ask Congress to declare war. And that's what started the War of 1812, which lasted a whole lot longer than 1812.

I don't name these wars.

**OOO**

The British knew that the President's House was important to the nation. So they burned it down. Madison was the first to flee, Dolley however stayed behind. She refused to leave without taking some key things, like a large portrait of George Washington.

"Either take it, or let it burn!" Dolley ordered. Not wanting the painting to burn, the portrait was taken into Dolley's escape carriage.

Dolley was eventually reunited with her husband a day later at a tavern.

**OOO**

Francis Scott Key sat on the boat. He had come there for his client, who had been arrested by the English. Due to the planned bombardment of Fort McHenry, neither hostage was allowed to leave the boat until the next day, which happened to be that day.

_"Will they surrender?" _Francis, who had seen and heard the bombardment thought.

As dawn approached, Francis looked at the flag, wondering if it would be that of the nation, or the one of surrender. To his complete joy, it was the flag of the nation. Feeling elated, he wrote a 16 verse poem, _The Star Spangled Banner_. He had it published, and it became incredibly popular. Eventually, it was set to the tune of a popular drinking song, and the first verse became our National Anthem.

Yes our. I'm a U.S. Citizen, and since you're my children, that extends to you. If at least one of your parents is a U.S. citizen, then you're an automatic citizen.

* * *

Mary Godwin felt upset. Her pregnant step-sister had convinced her and her boyfriend to follow Lord Byron (the step-sister's Baby Daddy) to Lake Geneva. The weather had turned terrible due to the volcanic winter caused by the eruption of Mt. Tambora, and to pass the time, she, her step-sister Clare Claremont, Lord Byron, and Mary's boyfriend Percy Bysshe Shelly, had decided to tell ghost stories.

Everyone had been able to get on with their stories, but not Mary. As she got ready for bed, she heard Percy and Byron talk about a man who was able to make a dead frog, and later an executed criminal, move about with electricity.

She couldn't sleep. Around 2 am, she had a waking dream. She saw a pale student of unhallowed arts kneeling beside the thing he had put together. Mary saw the hideous phantasm of a man stretched out, and then, on the working of some powerful engine, show signs of life, and stir with an uneasy, half vital motion. Frightful must it be; for supremely frightful would be the effect of any human endeavour to mock the stupendous mechanism of the Creator of the World.

The next day, she announced to her companions, "I have thought of a story." Then she told them the story of Frankenstein.

* * *

Lafayette smiled. He was finally returning to America. Joining him was a secretary, and his oldest son. Bertie was back in America, having returned quite some time ago. Although he kept in touch through letter.

Lafayette had been invited by President James Monroe and Congress, to take a tour of the U.S, which now included 24 states. Lafayette had never felt so happy, he would finally get to be in his second home, and see some old friends.

The tour started in New York, where Lafayette and his entourage were greeted by veterans of the Revolutionary War. He even spotted "Robert Hoodson" among the crowd. He went to "him" and greeted him.

"Ah, Hoodson." Lafayette greeted.

"Laffie." Hoodson greeted. Then they gave each other a hug.

"I've missed you, Carol." Lafayette whispered in her ear.

"So have I." Caroline whispered back in her natural voice.

When they finally let go of each other, Lafayette asked, "So, is your _cousin_ here?"

"Why yes she is." Caroline answered in her man's voice. "And she brought her son with her, he got along quite well with Georges, I hear." There was a smile, a knowing game.

"Why yes he did." Lafayette replied, "The two are like brothers."

They laughed. It was nice to share a laugh.

It seemed like a grand time, but Lafayette soon found it kinda draining; people were constantly coming at him, telling him how much they admired him, and reminiscing on old times. Things were slightly calm when Eliza interviewed him, as she was doing with every soldier who had fought by her late husband's side. Lafayette was saddened that he couldn't attend the funeral, but he was all the way over in Europe, and lacked the funds to visit.

The city erupted in four continuous days and nights of celebration. One of the highlights was Caroline Robinson, who wore a beautiful brown ballgown.

"Hello Laffie." Caroline greeted her old friend.

"Carol!" Lafayette cried and embraced her.

"I'm so glad you're safe and sound."

"And I you. Would you dance with me?"

"Of course." Caroline answered. And when the next dance came, the two danced together. In fact, they danced almost every dance they could together. The other ladies got jealous, and spread rumors, which Eliza was quick to shoot down. Angelica would've joined her, but she had died in 1814.

"I shall miss you during the rest of the tour." Lafayette told her.

"I shall miss you too." Caroline replied, "But, I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Carol, I was wondering,"

"Yes?"

"If you and Bertie would like to join me for the rest of the tour."

Caroline was shocked. Sure, she missed him, but, to leave her home for months again? "What about the rumors?"

Lafayette thought for a moment, "You're right." Then he smirked, "What about your cousin?"

"I suppose."

While they were talking, Bertie and Georges talked to each other.

"Georges!"

"Bertie!"

The two brothers hugged each other.

"It's been a long time." Bertie told his brother.

"Yes it has." Georges said, "Have you brought your wife?" After his visit to France, Bertie had married Artie's daughter.

"Of course." Bertie answered, then he brought forward a beautiful young woman with dark hair, light brown skin and stunning green eyes. She wore a beautiful beige ballgown. "Georges, this is my wife, Anna. Anna, this is my brother, Georges. Do you remember each other from my birthday?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"I must say, you've certainly grown." Georges said.

"And so have you." Anna answered, she extended her hand, and her brother-in-law kissed it.

"How long are you going to be here?" Bertie asked.

"Four days." Georges answered, "Then it's off to Philadelphia."

"Sounds like a long journey." Anna said.

"Oui. But, it's good to see the world." Georges answered.

"I agree. And your visit is really putting everyone in a Patriotic mood. I heard that Philadelphia is renovating the Old State House." Bertie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were going to tear it down because they had let it decay, but they need a place to receive you."

"Isn't that where the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution were signed?" Georges asked.

"Yes." Bertie answered.

"Why would they tear down history?"

Bertie shrugged, "People are dumb."

They chatted for a while, and danced together. While they chatted, Bertie suggested that he, Anna and Caroline join them on their tour. Georges was happy to have his brother and sister-in-law join him on his tour, but Caroline felt a bit hesitant.

**OOO**

The party had finally made it to Virginia. They went to Jefferson's house, as he had invited them.

"Ah, Monsuir Lafayette!" Jefferson greeted with Patsy on his arm.

"Monsuir Jefferson!" Lafayette greeted, and they went towards each other to embrace, "Glad to see you again."

"And you." Jefferson replied, "You remember my daughter Patsy?"

"Yes." Lafayette answered as he turned to her, "And I must say you've grown into a beautiful young lady. Time seems to be moving so fast."

"Oui Monsuir." Patsy answered, and she held out her hand to be kissed, "I trust your journey was smooth?"

Lafayette kissed her hand with gentleness. "Oui." Then he turned to his companions, "You remember my son Georges?"

"Oui." Jefferson and Patsy replied.

"He certainly looks like you." Jefferson said.

"Thank you."

Jefferson shook his hand, "Pleasure to see you again."

"And you, Monsuir Jefferson." Georges replied, "Allow me to introduce my brother, his wife and his mother, John Gilbert Robinson, Anna Hoodson Robinson, and Caroline Guinevere Robinson."

"Pleasure to meet you." Bertie said to the former president.

"And you." Jefferson replied, "I remember seeing your portrait on Lafayette's desk. He said you were the son and cousin of a few dear friends to him."

"That would be me, sir." Caroline replied, "And my late husband, Paul Robinson, no relation, apart from marriage, and my cousin Robert Hoodson, who is back in New York. He didn't feel well enough to travel."

"Well, please send him my condolences." Jefferson replied, "I've heard much of him and you."

"I will." Caroline replied, "And Lafayette and my friend Angelica has mentioned you."

"Angelica Church?" Jefferson asked.

"Yes." Caroline replied, "We met years ago while she was slumming with her sisters. I was running errands, and we met."

"Ah yes, that's right." Jefferson exclaimed, "She mentioned you during tea that one time." He turned to Lafayette, "Do you remember, Lafayette?"

"Oui." Lafayette answered with a smile. He remembered well how the great Thomas Jefferson was left speechless and dumbfounded by the charming Angelica, who was no doubt smirking in heaven.

"Monsuir?" Patsey asked Lafayette.

"Oui?"

"How long was your journey?"

"Oh not long." Lafayette answered, "We travelled here from Mount Vernon, lovely place."

"So I hear." Patsy replied.

"Doesn't your father take you places?" Lafayette asked, for he knew Jefferson visited the place at least once.

"Yes, but I've been busy lately." Patsey answered, "Would you and your companions like to rest and freshen up before dinner?"

And so they were shown their rooms. They were given three rooms: One for Bertie and Anna; one for Georges and the secretary Auguste; and at Lafayette's insistence, one for him and Caroline. Lafayette sharing a room with woman was frowned upon and questioned. Lafayette and Caroline were quick to shut down any rumors.

The trip was meant to be a four-month tour of the 13 original states. But due to winter being winter, and the pleading of others, it became an 18 month trip of all the states at that time. Which was 16. During that time, Lafayette and Caroline managed to rekindle their extremely close bond.

"Caroline?" Lafayette asked one evening while the two were getting ready for bed.

"Yes?"

"Um..." Lafayette felt suddenly nervous, "I'll miss you when I return to France."

"And I'll miss you." Caroline replied.

"I was uh, wondering, if you would like to come back with me?"

Caroline was taken aback. "Live with you?"

"Yes, if you want to." Lafayette answered, "I doubt anyone will give you too much trouble. And if you're worried about respectability, well France is more accepting of extra-marital affairs, or it _was_."

Caroline thought it over, then she said, "Marry me, and I'll say yes."

Lafayette smiled. He took her in his arms and said, "I will!"

* * *

Eliza had become her husband. While before her husband's death, Eliza was a woman who liked to take her time and enjoy the simple things in life, now she was a woman who worked non-stop for the things she believed in. She was more outspoken, more focused on the little time she had to make the world a better place and to keep the ones she loved in memory.

She started work on Alexander's biography, although she soon roped in her older sister and her 4th son, the 3rd one who was still living, as the work was becoming too much. Then, knowing how much of a father-figure Washington had been for her husband, and of how much she herself respected and adored his wife, Eliza took it upon herself to ensure that the Washington Monument was built. She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Please remember my dears, that she was doing all of this while raising her younger children on limited funds, and taking care of Angie, who was still hadn't recovered from her older brother's death. She was also doing other things...

**OOO**

Eliza smiled. Years of campaigning had finally paid off, somewhat. In 1799, New York passed a Gradual Emancipation act that turned all slave children born after July 4, 1799 into indentured servants until they were young adults. This was a small success in the ending of slavery, and Pennsylvania passed a similar law in 1780, but slavery was still in existence. In In 1817 a new law passed that would free slaves born before 1799 but not until 1827.

It was again, a small victory, but one she was proud of. Next up, was the rest of the country. That would prove more difficult due to slavery becoming a critical part of the South's economy and the rich like always, didn't want anything to impede on their wealth, not even human rights.

**OOO**

Eliza and her oldest surviving son, lawyer and former member of the 42nd New York State Legislature Alexander Jr, and his wife Eliza P. Knox, arrived at the house of Dr. Mathew. They had been invited there for dinner, and since everyone was nervous about how Angie would act, she was left at home with her sister.

When they entered the house, they were shown into a privet drawing room. It was nicely furnished, not too sparse, not too cluttered. Two women nervously entered, the older one (who bore a good resemblance to Peggy) was wore a stunning red dress with red-orange accents, the younger one wore a red and orange dress with lace trim.

"Glad you all could make it here." The younger woman said.

"Thank you for inviting us." Eliza warmly said.

"You're welcome." The woman said, "I'm Susan Reynolds, and this is my mother Mariah."

"Hello." Mariah said.

"Mariah." Eliza whispered. Could this be her?

"I know you must hate me." Mariah said, "But I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Well you hurt my mother." Alex said.

"I know. And I'm deeply sorry." Mariah said as she began to break down into tears, "My first husband, James, he was so cruel. He abused me, threatened our daughter, and when I tried to stand up for myself, he'd be harsher. He promised me he would treat me better, but he never did! I _had _to comply to keep Susan safe."

Susan comforted her mother, as she always did.

Eliza, filled with compassion, went to Mariah. She took her hands. "I know you are remorseful." She gently said, "And I accept your apology."

Mariah smiled, "Oh thank you!" She said through tears.

* * *

In 1833, Aaron Burr had managed to marry again. He took for his 2nd wife, a wealthy widow named Eliza Jumel. However, after four months, the marriage ended because Burr was misusing her money. She wanted a divorce, and got the 2nd son of the man he killed to be her divorce lawyer. That's right, Alexander Hamilton Jr was the divorce lawyer for Aaron Burr Jr's 2nd wife.

However, just as the divorce was being finalized, Burr died of natural causes. He joined his parents, grandfather, grandson, his beloved first wife, and his daughter.

* * *

John Church Hamilton sat at his desk, working. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Ellie." Came the voice.

"I'm busy." John replied.

"On Father's biography?"

"No."

"John!" The door burst open, and Eliza Hamilton Holly stormed in.

"Ellie." John said, trying to calm his little sister, "It's a lot of work."

"I know." Ellie said as she crossed her arms. "I helped Mother with some of it. Now she's near death, and you seem nowhere _near _done!"

"Do you know how much editing I have to do of his letters?" John protested.

"Editing?" Ellie asked confused.

"Some of what he wrote can't be published, and could bring ruin to us all."

"Like his letters to Laurens?"

"How do you know?"

"Angie." Ellie answered, "I didn't believe her at first, but I overheard Mother talking to one of Father's portraits."

"She still call him 'Step-Father'?"

"Yes."

"She should stop."

"You try telling her."

"She barely recognizes me."

"And me!" Ellie then sighed, "Poor dear. How close was she to Philip?"

"Very." John answered, "I remember them always arm-in-arm, debating, acting like a married couple." Tears started to come to his eyes. "I miss them. We were so young."

Ellie hugged him to comfort him. "I was younger. I barely remember it. You're lucky."

John hugged her back, and despite himself, tears flowed. "I wonder if we'll ever get her back."

"We will." Ellie answered, "But I'm afraid it will come with her death."

John heaved a heavy sigh. "At least we'll all be together in Heaven."

"Safe and sound."

They stayed in silence in each other's arms for a while. Then John broke the silence. "I should get back to work."

"I'll help you." Ellie answered.

"It's a lot of work."

"I can handle it." She sat down and started organizing. John sighed and reluctantly allowed her to help.

John would take up his mother's mantle of telling Alexander's story. He was his first biographer, and presented the first official statue of him in 1880. He had even named his oldest son after his father, and his youngest son (who was child #13 by the way) "Laurens". Who like his namesake would die a pointless death in war. John did publish his father's biography, unfortunately, Eliza was long dead at the time.

* * *

"And that my dears, once again is the story of _Hamilton_." I say as I rest my hands on my pregnant stomach. 5th pregnancy, 2nd set of triplets. Honestly, we all thought that the first set would be the last pregnancy. Because 8 kids is enough. But about two years ago I got pregnant with the quadruplets. I love them all, but 12 kids. We were all sure that they would be the last, but, in September, we found out I was pregnant again. Hopefully this _will_ be the last.

"Tell us another story Mama!" Clipy, my oldest daughter asks.

"It's bedtime." I sternly answer, "I told you a two night story in one night. Time for bed."

"But you know I'm a Night Owl." Clipy complains.

"But you and Mommy are the only ones." I tell her, "Look, Daddy and Mercky are already falling asleep."

"They're Morning Larks."

"Eclipsa, I said bedtime." Yes she was named after Eclipsa Butterfly from _Star vs the forces of Evil_.

"But—"

"Listen to Mama." My "true" husband (We're legally married in both Fayland, and the U.S.), Aussie says, cutting Clipy off. The girl responds by folding her arms and pouting. For a gifted 8-year-old, you'd think she'd be more mature.

"Papa's right." Me and our wife, Canis say.

"But Mummy." Clipy protests.

"I'll tell you a story later." Canis replies.

"No! Mama tells the best stories!"

"Eclipsa," Canis glares, "if you don't go to bed, I'll make you."

Clipy pouts. After a while of staring, she crosses her arms. She's been defeated.

I can't help but smile.

Time to get ready for bed. Since it's A night, Aussie gets the Girl Twins; Canis gets the Triplets; our nannies Maria and Frank gets the Quadruplets; my my sister-in-law Mia gets Davy; and my handmaid Nettle helps me get ready. Normally I could do just fine, but since I'm so big, I need the extra help. Man I hope this is the last pregnancy, I can't go through this every other year. And I have more than enough children. The Co-ed twins are old enough to get themselves ready for bed, and Leo's tired.

After saying and kissing goodnight to everyone, I get ready for bed. I love telling stories, and learning and sharing knowledge and wisdom. Hopefully at least one of my children will too. I wonder who among my family will tell my story when I'm gone? I know Canis and Leo will outlive me by a few hundred years.

Maybe, I could?

"Nettle?" I say.

"Yes, madame?"

"I'm thinking of writing a memoir."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful."


End file.
